A Gift of Seer
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Max Evans has always been distrustful of his destiny so he seeks out a Seer who could give him the answers he seeks but before he does that – he must face the seven challenges to prove his worthiness…
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Gift of Seer

Characters: Max/Liz with hints of UC

Rating: Mature/Adult

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. Everyone and everything belongs to Jason and Melinda. I make neither profit nor money from creating this purely fictional fan fiction. This was created purely for pleasure.

Summary: Max Evans has always been distrustful of his destiny so he seeks out a Seer who could give him the answers he seeks but before he does that – he must face the seven challenges to prove his worthiness…

A/N: This was inspired by me wanting to write a fic where Liz had a pet leopard and this was the only thing I could come up with. Some parts are inspired by Scorpion King.

AU: Liz doesn't live in Roswell; there was no shooting, therefore there weren't any visions, no FBI. The Skins are still about as the gang has encountered them. The gang consist of Max, Isabel, Michael, Tess (Who are still aliens), Maria, Alex and Kyle.

The couples who are together are: Maria/Kyle Isabel/Michael Alex/Courtney. Max is refusing his destiny while Tess is pushing him to accept it. Please do not worry about the couples above – they will only be mentioned a few times as this is a Max centric fic.

Chapter 1: A Destiny…

He punched the black leather punching bag, sweat dripped down his forehead, slicking his dark brown hair to his head. His hazel brown eyes were dark with concentration. He wore a black vest that had been ripped at the sleeves which showed off the muscles in his arms. He wore a pair of black shorts that rode high on his thighs as he shifted back and forth to punch the bag.

After a few more minutes of punching the bag, he stopped and rested his forehead against the tough material, shuddering as he fought to bring his breathing back to normal. Once it had, he rolled his shoulders to get the stiffness out and straightened up, peeling off the white wrap around his hands as he moved toward the showers.

He stripped himself of his workout clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water sluice over his body. He tipped his head back to allow the water to run over his face and down his front before he rested his back against the cool tiled wall as his thoughts returned to everything that had happened over the last few years.

He had always known that he was an alien, he had known that since he was six years old but when he had turned sixteen, two more aliens walked into his life and proceeded to turn his life upside down by telling him that he had been married in his past life to the young woman and that they were meant to be together in this life time not to mention that he was a king and was expected to go back to his planet to destroy the traitor who had killed them in their past life and re-take their planet once more.

Did anyone ask him what he wanted? No – they all told him what they want and what they expect him to do to make it come true. They all wanted to go back, the protector, his sister, his best friend and his…bride…even the idea left a bad taste in his mouth.

It didn't help that he had spent the last year or so refusing to follow his destiny, much to his protector annoyance that he had actually approached his parents in order to draw them in, saying that it was obvious that he had shown an interest in his daughter but was curious to why he would never follow through with it.

'Damn Nasedo…why he couldn't keep his inhuman nose out of my life is beyond me' the boy thought bitterly. His parents had approached him, curious about what was going on and he had told them that the girl had been interested in him since she had arrived but he had made it very clear that he wasn't interested in her but she didn't seem to get the message. His mother had been very annoyed with what had been happening, so was his father. They had even suggested that they take out an injunction against the family but Max had waved them off – it would have been hard to train his powers if he couldn't go near them.

His sister had found out what had happened and blown her fuse. She told her parents that the girl was more than perfect for her brother but he was just shy of girls and that their parents was supposed to encourage him to date. The mother and father just warned the sister off and told her that if she didn't stop badgering her brother into dating, they would take out an injunction to protect him.

He sighed as he came to back to reality just as the water started to get cold. He turned around and waved his hand in the direction of the boiler and sent more hot water running through the pipes once more before grabbing the soap to wash his body and hair before he climbed out of the shower altogether, grabbed his towel and clothes before drying himself and pulling his clothes on. He ran a hand through his dark locks and it dried instantly, falling back into their usual style before he placed everything into his bag, tied his sneakers and left the shower room and gym altogether and over to the jeep that was the only one that was parked.

He reached his Jeep and threw the bag into the back before grabbing the tarp to pull it over the jeep to keep the cold out when he was interrupted.

"Max…" a female voice called from behind him. Max turned around to meet the blue eyes gaze of a young woman. She had long curly blonde hair and was dressed in a blue halter-neck top and a short black skirt with lacy sandals. Max shook his head as he turned back to what he had been doing. It was obvious that he wasn't pleased to see the young lady.

"What do you want, Tess," Max asked.

"When are you going to accept this?" Tess walked over to the jeep so she was standing next to Max. "It's our Destiny." Max sighed.

"Maybe if you all just got off my back and gave me room to breathe, I could think it through," Max informed her with a hard tone and look. Tess just lifted her chin, more than ready to be the dominate one.

"There shouldn't be any need to think about it," retorted Tess but Max just shook his head.

"You just rocked up in town and told me that we are to be together because we are destined to do so and because we were together in our past life – excuse me if I'm unwilling to tie myself down right away considering the fact there is our enemies out there but you all seem to be more concerned about mating," Max bit out sarcastically. He took perverse pleasure in seeing Tess step back, suddenly unsure of her control over him. "Just leave me alone." He climbed into the Jeep and drove off, leaving Tess behind in his rear-view mirror.

Max pulled up outside of a large bungalow and drove the car into the car drive before switching off the engines and sitting back on the chair, taking a deep breath as he did. He looked up at the night sky that was brightly lit with the stars before he pulled his keys out of his ignition, climbed out of the car and made his way into the house where he was stopped by a tall blonde woman with dark brown eyes. She had her arms crossed as she wore a dark red off the shoulders top and jeans.

"What the hell is your problem?" She demanded. Max rolled his eyes as he made his way into the kitchen only to give a short nod to the guy that was currently sitting at the counter, eating a pizza.

"Maxwell," greeted the guy and Max rolled his eyes once more, he hated that nickname. The guy had spiky dark brown hair and was wearing his jeans and a dark blue shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way.

"Max, don't you walk away from me!" the girl snapped as she followed Max into the kitchen as he made his way over to the fridge and pulled out a can of drink before facing the blonde once more.

"Maybe if you didn't nag me so much the moment I get in the door, I wouldn't have to walk away," Max informed her only to get a hard glare in his direction.

"You brushed Tess off!" the girl shouted at him. "She is your destiny and you brushed her off like she means nothing!"

"Isabel – tone it down," barked Max. "Your high pitch is damaging my eardrums." She gave an insulted gasp as she turned to face her boyfriend.

"Michael – tell him that he is meant to follow his destiny," Isabel ordered. Michael just glared back at her.

"Max is a big boy – I'm sure he can deal it himself," Michael told her between mouthfuls of pizza. Isabel threw him a disgusted look before she glared at Max once more but Max just held up his hands.

"Just because you are willing to follow Destiny's route and be together doesn't mean I have to do the same. I don't like Tess and I'm going to force myself into a relationship I know I'm going to be unhappy in and the more everyone forces me – the more I rebel. You've been warned." Max walked out of the kitchen and made his way to his bedroom, shutting the door to muffle out Michael and Isabel's argument as he collapsed on his bed, pulling his school books toward him. He had reading to do.

Max slid a pencil into his mouth, freeing his hand as he reached into his locker to pull out a book that he needed and check his other hand to see what book he still needed and what to put back.

He was in the long corridor of his school, in front of his locker while the other students milled about, getting to their classes when there was a sound of a voice being cleared behind him. Max looked over his shoulder and grinned around the pencil before he pulled it out.

"Hey Kyle, Maria, what's up?" Max asked as he turned around completely, temporarily abandoning his search for his books. Maria Deluca was a petite girl with bright green eyes and long blonde hair. She wore a white vest top and a red mini-skirt. Kyle wore jeans, a chequered shirt and his jock jacket. His arm was slung over Maria's shoulder while she had her hand linked with his.

"You are still coming to the game then the party tonight, right?" Kyle asked and Max shrugged.

"Depends on how much I gotta study – you know what those teachers are like and I need to ask my boss to see if he needs me to work," Max reminded, Kyle was about to protest when his girlfriend elbowed him in the side with an amused smile on her face.

"Leave him alone Kyle – not everyone has your stamina for a game and a party all in the same night," Maria reminded him. Max winked at Maria while Kyle just leered at his girlfriend.

"And for a private party tonight as well," reminded Kyle. Maria just grinned as she shook her head and turned back to Max.

"Just turn up if you can – trust me, I have a feeling the world isn't going to end just because not everyone made it to a party," Maria told him and Max grinned, nodding in agreement before he watched the two of them walk away before turning back to his lockers only to stiffen when he felt cold eyes on his back.

Turning his head, he saw Tess a few feet down the hallway, he shook his head and turned back to his locker, slipping his pencil into his pocket rather than his mouth when he saw, out of the corner of his eyes, a group of guys making their way over to him.

"Hey Evans," one of the guys shouted and Max turned to see Tommy making his way over to him. Max rolled his eyes in amusement.

"What now Tommy, Lose a bet?" teased Max. Tommy just rolled his blue eyes as he leaned against the lockers.

"You wish Evans," Tommy shot back, just as teasingly before shaking his head. "No, what's happening with you and the Harding chick – she seems a little…" Tommy tilted his head to regard the blonde haired girl as she glared back at him before walking off.

"Possessive? Stalker – like? Insane?" Max listed off, obviously not having any problems thinking up a list. Tommy grinned, amused.

"Most guys would be pleased that there is a girl falling over herself for him but you Evans, you have got to be one of the most weirdest man I have ever met," Tommy told him and Max grinned as he closed his locker door.

"What can I say? I prefer a challenge," Tommy laughed as he followed Max into their next class, History. Everyone got settled in their seats as they waited for their teacher to come in only to be startled when a slim blonde woman with warm green eyes entered the room. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a knot; she wore a white shirt and a slim knee length black skirt. Her arms were loads with books, files and papers.

"Morning Class, I'm Miss Topolsky, I will be taking over for your usual teacher. She is off today," Miss Topolsky told them as she placed her stuff on the desk and started sorting them all out so she had easy access to everything. "I know that your teacher is currently teaching you about all the wars we have had but I must admit, I am a little rusty on my war history," she gave them all a shy smile as the class laughed, immediately liking the new teacher. "I have contacted her and she has given me permission to allow me to teach you something else until she comes back so to those who are worried about their exams and what I will teach you affect it, don't. It would be better for both of us if I can teach you something I do know." She grinned more brightly as confidence bloomed in her as the class laughed once more.

"She's a babe," Tommy whispered to Max, who rolled his eyes in amusement as he settled in his seat, curious to what the substitute teacher was going to teach them. She had picked up the registration sheet and started ticking off the attendance as she called out everyone's name before she turned to her lecture.

"Okay – I'm going to teach you about mythical history," Miss Topolsky rounded the desk and sat down on it so she was facing the class. "Who can tell me what mythical history is?" a few hands rose into the air and she pointed out a petite brunette.

"Mythical history is history of myths. They are what people perceives to be stories that have been handed down over the years and there is no conclusive proof of these stories ever been real once," the girl explained. Miss Topolsky nodded, pleased with her answer.

"You are right," she told the girl before she straightened up, rounded the desk and picked up a piece of chalk and started writing different names up on the board. "There are many places that are cast off as pure myth as no proof has been found for example, Atlantics – it was rumoured to have been submerged into the ocean so deep that no one can find it. The Legend of Hercules, we have the tales in the books. There are so many histories but I'm going to tell you one of them that has always fascinated me since I was child." She wrote up 'The Seer of the Nile'. She turned to face the class only to find them looking at her curiously. "I'm guessing that none of you have heard of this before. She received negative headshakes and nodded as she rounded the desk once more to sit down on it. "It's been around for a few centuries." The girl lifted her hand once more, attracting Miss Topolsky's attention. "Yes?"

"Is this the same Seer that could see the path of their true destiny by looking into their eyes?" the girl asked and Topolsky smiled as she nodded. Max sat up, instantly interested in the tale.

"Yes. It was rumoured that in Egypt there is a mysterious island that float off in the ocean near Egypt but it would only appear at a certain time but you couldn't be looking for it when you catch sight of it because it blinded you. On the Island, there is a tribe who are the protectors of the seer; they are the one who issues the challenges that the person has to go through in order to be tested," explained Miss Topolsky.

"Challenges?" Tommy spoke up and Miss Topolsky nodded.

"Yes, there are seven challenges all together. The underwater challenge, the climbing challenge, the Hunting challenge, the gift challenge, the riddle, the maze and facing the guardian challenge," Miss Topolsky listed off.

"Do you know what each one consist off?" the girl spoke up once more and Miss Topolsky nodded.

"Yes. The Underwater challenge is where the swimmer must swim to the deep depth of the lake and face the guardian there but they must do it through the correct channels or risk the wrath of the guardian. It was said that the guardian's power was so strong; it could submersed the rest of the Earth in water. The climbing challenge is where the challenger must climb to the top of the volcano. When they reach the peak, there would be 4 treasures but only one of them was safe. One would cause the volcano to erupt, one would poison the challenger, one would turn the challenger to stone and one would bring him closer to his goal. The hunting challenge is where there is a creature that comes out on the last full moon of the last month of the year. It only comes once a year so he has to catch it or fail. The Gift challenge is the entrance to the seer's cavern is locked and needs the gift to open it but the most puzzling thing is that the gift must match the Seer's personality as she values neither wealth nor possessions. The Riddle is part of three – it is inside of the cavern – the riddle ask you to ask the question you wish to seek but people always get this wrong because they ask the question their mind wishes to know – not what the heart yearn for. The Maze is basically a walk of faith – he can not use any compass or cheat, he must walk through the maze with only faith in himself that he can exit the maze. And finally, the Guardian Challenge, the Seer herself has a guardian that protects her with its very life and the challenger must face it first. If they pass, they will be shown the way, if they fail, they will die a horrible death," Miss Topolsky explained only to bite back an amused smile at the shocked looks on the kids' faces.

"Well – half of them just confuses the hell out of me," muttered Tommy and got nods of agreement.

"Which ones, Tommy?" Miss Topolsky asked.

"Well – the gift for starter – how on earth are you supposed to tell the Seer's personality if you've never met her?" Tommy asked and got murmured of agreement from the others.

"She's playful," the girl spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to her; they could see that she had dark blue eyes that were flecked with sliver.

"Why do you say that, Serena?" Miss Topolsky asked.

"Its just seems like it – it's not like she wants wish harm on them – it's more of the guardians of the treasures that are the ones who will do the harm if crossed wrong. She is just playing a game in order to test their worthiness – if they truly deserve to be told their true path," Serena explained.

"What about the Riddle then?" another boy ask and she turned to face him.

"I think its pure genius – I mean, how many times have you asked a question only to still feel emptiness that you haven't asked the question you was meant to ask?" Serena asked. "She is asking you to look deep inside of yourself – to ask the one question you fear the answer to," Serena explained and Miss Topolsky smiled.

"You have a good grasp on the challenges," Miss Topolsky told her. "It took my father a while to figure out what the challenges meant." Serena grinned as she rolled her eyes, amused.

"What about the Maze?" Max asked, drawing everyone's attention to him. Miss Topolsky looked at Serena only to arch an amused eyebrow when she saw that even Serena was curious about the challenge and decided to let them know what it meant.

"You have gotten that far on faith; you have to have faith in yourself to complete it. She is testing how strong your faith is – will you believe that it let down when you need it the most or will you believe that it will continue to guide you, no matter where it takes you?" Miss Topolsky explained. She straightened up. "It was said that once the challenger meets the Seer, she would gaze into his eyes and see the true path he was meant to take and show him how to take it."

"Has there been any tales left over from that time?" Max asked and Miss Topolsky nodded.

"Yes, there is. Only one though and it was by a young man who was looking for a way out of this triangle he had found himself in. You see, he had been love with a woman for many years but his family had arranged for him to be with another woman, telling him that it was his destiny to be with her. The young man felt so torn that he visited the Seer," Miss Topolsky explained.

"And?" nearly everyone asked and she smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately, the young lady who he had been in love with had died in an accident. The man had fallen into grief and agreed to be with his betrothed but he had died a few months later, leaving the woman a widower and without an heir," Miss Topolsky finished just as the bell went and she smiled at the class. "Okay – that's it for today. Go home and think it over. Tomorrow, I will tell you some other Mythical histories." Everyone began packing their stuff up and they all filed out of the class.

Max just followed them with a pensive thought; maybe…just maybe there was a way for him to tell his destiny after all…

TBC

So – passable?

I know that you all are expecting my other stories but I have major mind block on everything and this just came to me like mad so I thought why not – anything to help me get over my block.

Oh – and a little off topic note, is it just me or does the boy who plays Elliot in ET remind anyone else of a young Jason Behr/Max Evans?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Choice to Make…

"Yoo-hoo," a female voice called. A hand was waving in front of his face, disorienting his vision…wait…what? Max blinked and pulled his head back. The woman giggled and he turned to see a blonde sitting next to him at the table he had taken up residence at in the library.

"Courtney," Max greeted and got a bright smile in return. She had dark blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair.

"You finally came back to reality," Courtney greeted and there was a muffled snicker from the other side of the table and Max turned to see a tall lanky dark haired boy with bright blue eyes.

"I'm more interested in where he went," the boy said and Courtney grinned while Max rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you too Alex," Max greeted. Alex just gave a mock salute, one that had Courtney giggling and Max grinned in amusement before he turned back to his notes. Alex looked at the notes as well and arched an eyebrow.

"The Seer of the Nile?" questioned Alex. Courtney frowned as she also looked over at the notes before eyeing Max.

"Isn't that one of the Mythical history that had been told in History class today? I remember Serena telling me that the substitute teacher was telling her class about it," Courtney told him and Max nodded.

"Serena and I share the same class. I don't know why but this story just really interests me – I think it's because I'm confused about my path that a chance for someone to be able to tell me what my true path holds gives some belief in me," Max explained and got nods of understanding.

"You do realise that it's just a Myth, right?" Alex asked, questionably and Max laughed as he nodded.

"Yeah, I know," Max assured him. Alex chuckled while Courtney shook her head, amused before she stood up, smoothing down her long demin skirt as she went and straightened her blue shirt.

"We came to get you because it's lunch time," Courtney explained. "Are you coming or are you going to stay here?" Alex also stood up and moved to stand next to his girlfriend. Max shook his head.

"Nah – I have no classes after lunch. I'm just gonna stay here then head home for lunch. I gotta see my boss anyway," Max told them and got nods.

"Great – we'll see you when we'll see you," Alex led Courtney out of the library as they both waved to Max. Max gave a short wave back and turned back to his notes, frowning as he underlined something and pulled another book toward him.

He knew that the story is just a myth but he couldn't help but feel that there could be something to it. He had checked on the computer and found the story of the couple that Miss Topolsky had told them in class. It was true that the young man had found love but while he had been gone, she had died in a shooting that happened in her father's restaurant. The young man had actually had made plans to go out with the woman at the time but because he had gone away, she ended up working and died. The young man had been so deep in grief, he had allowed his family to do what they had wanted and he found himself married to the other woman but ended up dying two months after his true love's death.

Max had been shocked at this, that one part of the tale had been true and it had made him wonder if the rest of the tale was true but there was no way for him to ask as the man who had been through it had died. Max sat back in his seat before rubbing a hand over his eyes and looked at his watch. He needed to get out of here, Lunch would be nearly finished and he had no doubt that Tess would be searching for him, he knew that Alex and Courtney wouldn't tell her where he was but she did have a habit of finding him when he didn't want her to.

Max gathered his stuff and placed it into his bags before grabbing the books and headed over to the check out counter. The elderly lady with her grey hair pulled back in a bun and warm brown eyes peering at Max over her glasses smiled.

"Do you want to take them out dear?" she asked and Max nodded. She took the books, scanned them before taking Max's card and scanned it so they knew who took the books. "Remember to bring them back on your last day." Max nodded again with a smile as he took the books and left the library and hurried down the hallway, turning a corner just as Tess enter the library, intending to hunt down her husband to be – one way or another.

Max found himself outside of his workplace. He climbed out of the jeep and slung his backpack over his shoulder before making his way into the UFO Centre. He nodded to the other guys that were working at the moment as he made his way into the backroom in order to put his stuff away and get his uniform on.

Once he was finished, he went on through the room and walked down the corridor. He was about to head into the main room when he saw the computer and another idea came to his mind. He made his way into the computer room, booted it up and logged on before searching the database for all information on the Seer of the Nile, hoping that the computer would have some information.

He was so busy reading all the information that he missed hearing his boss calling his name as he looked for him till he was standing in the doorway.

"Evans?" a male voice asked and Max turned in his seat to see his boss standing in the doorway. He had dark brown crew cut hair with brown eyes.

"Hey Milton, were you looking for me?" Max asked and Milton nodded as he made his way over to the young man before spying what Max was doing and an eyebrow arched.

"The Seer of the Nile, now, there's something I hadn't heard in a long time," Milton exclaimed.

"You know about it?" Max asked and Milton nodded, surprising the young man as Milton seemed to be more obsessed about aliens rather than mythical history.

"Don't look so surprise Evans, I did have other interests when I was younger," Milton, playfully, scolded him and Max shot him an embarrassed grin. Milton waved off Max's apologies. "She was a beauty – a lot of people were obsessed about her, even my own grandfather was."

"Beauty?" asked Max and Milton nodded as he perched himself on the table.

"Oh yeah – it was rumoured that she was beautiful – not beautiful as in the false sense but beautiful in nature's way – she just had this inner beauty that took more than just a look to be able to see it. In order to know her – you had to take the chance to look past her outer appearance to see the true beauty from within – that was actually part of the riddle that you needed to solve in one of the challenges – it was part of her personalities. Because she didn't value wealth or possession, she didn't value vanity," Milton explained before shaking his head. "Many men have gone before her in hope she would tell them their future but they would always fail a test at one point or another."

"Wow," Max whispered as he turned back to the computer. Milton just stared at his employee for a long moment before he got off the table.

"You know Evans," Milton spoke up and Max looked at him. "Maybe you need a break." Max tilted his head, curious. "Look, ever since I hired you, you haven't missed a day – not to mention all those people coming in and out of your lives – you deserve a break – take a year off or something, just go." Max stared at Milton with a look of disbelief.

"Are you serious – you are letting me go off for a year?" Max asked and Milton grinned.

"Max – you've been working for me the last two years – if anyone needs a break, it's you," Milton assured him, "and since I haven't seen you buying anything, I'm assuming that all the money I do give you is just sitting in your bank waiting to be spent." He grinned at Max's flushed look and nodded. "So, yes, go and take a break – go to Egypt – if you really think this seer is real, then go and find her or find some evidence of her. I hardly think this place is going to crumble to nothing without Max." Max grinned.

"Thank Milton," Max said but Milton just waved it off.

"Just get your butt into gear and put those intestines back into the alien – I swear to god, I don't know how those kids get in that display," Milton ordered him, walking away. Max just grinned once more as he turned around and booked his ticket to Egypt before printing off his receipt, folded it and tucked it into the back of his jeans before he logged off the computer and hurried off to do his job, feeling more secured in his destiny than he had ever felt before.

"Max? Honey?" a female voice asked as the front door opened. Diane Evans, a tall blonde woman with bright blue eyes came out from the kitchen, wiping her hand on her apron before she smiled brightly when she saw her son.

"Hey mom," Max greeted with a kiss on her cheeks before placing his bag on the ground and hung his jacket up. "What's wrong?" Diane shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie – I'm just seeing if it's you that's home. Isabel phone and said she is staying over at Tess tonight as they are going to a party and you father is coming home late," Diane explained and Max nodded.

"Okay – I'm gonna put my stuff away. I have something I want to talk to you about," Max said and Diane nodded.

"Okay – just come into the kitchen, I'm making some cookies and cakes," Diane told her son with a kiss to his cheek and walked back into the kitchen while Max watched his mom leave with a fond smile. He headed into his room and placed the bag on the ground next to his desk before pulling out all the information that he had collected, gathered and sorted onto the desk before pulling out his plane tickets that he had ordered and collected before coming home and placed them into the drawer to prevent anyone else from seeing them.

Max made his way out of his room and headed into the kitchen where he saw his mother put the finishing touches on one of her large cakes that had been decorated with icing and chocolate decorations. There were even strawberries on the cake. There were also some bun cakes with icing and decorations and chocolate chip cookies. Diane looked up when she felt her son standing in the doorway and smiled.

"Hey, have a seat. I have made some hot chocolate – do you want any?" she asked and Max nodded as he sat down at the counter, watching as his mother hummed as she finished the cake and moved it over to the fridge where it could set and moved over to the cupboard to pull out two mugs and filled them up with hot chocolate that she had melted, added milk to make it more liquidly and handed one mug over to her son.

"So, what did you want to talk about honey?" Diane placed the cup of hot chocolate with Tabasco sauce and marshmallows in front of Max. Max smiled down at the treat before he looked up at Diane once more.

"I want to leave for the year," Max told her. Diane looked at him, sharply before she sat down on the other side of the counter, curious to where he was going to take this. "I don't want to go straight to college. I want to go out there and see the world, I want to see everything there is to see and I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering what it would have been like I had taken the courage to do so." Diane nodded, she had always known her son was cautious, her baby boy looking at every pro and con before making a choice and it warmed her heart to know that he was taking the chance to take a risk.

"Okay and how would you plan this?" Diane asked; she knew that he wouldn't come to her and tell her this unless he had thought out a plan.

"I would go to Egypt first, I heard something about it in class and you know me, I've always been fascinated with the history," Max shot her a wry grin and she smiled in return.

"Oh yes – anything unless it has something to do with war and politic, you are completely bored to death," Diane informed her son, who just grinned innocently at her. Diane just chuckled and shook her head. "When would you plan on going?"

"At the beginning of the second week, I would need the time to pack up and arrange the leave at my work although Milton has already given me his blessing to leave – in fact; he's the one who suggested it!" Max told her and Diane smiled.

"You know Milton had always had a soft spot for you since you helped him during one of his busiest moment at the UFO centre," reminded Diane. "Beside, you haven't missed a day since working there, he probably feels like he over-worked you." Max nodded.

"Yeah, I know. And I would have to sort out my plans to how long I would want to be in Egypt for and where I would want to go afterward and such so I can plan it all out to be able to be back for next summer so I would have time to relax before going off to college," Max finished. Diane nodded with a knowing smile.

"And you have already booked the tickets," she told him. Max shot her a shocked look but Diane just smiled as she reached out and cupped her son's cheek. "You are my son Max, while not biological, you are my son in every other way and I know you. You would never talk to me with stuff like this unless you have already made up your mind." Max looked down at the table with a sheepish grin. "So, when do you plan on telling everyone else?" Max groaned.

"I'm going to tell Dad when he gets back but I'm dreading telling Isabel and Michael, they'll probably blow a fuse," Max muttered. Diane frowned at the mention of her daughter and boyfriend but quickly schooled her expression; she knew that Isabel had been a bit…enthusiastic about her brother dating her best friend but Isabel needed to understand that Max wasn't always going to be there for her.

"They can't tell you what to do," Diane spoke up and Max looked at his mother, curious. "Yes, they will be angry but Max, you are your own person. You have to make your own choices without fear that you will be hurting someone. It is not right for you to hold back on what you really want to do because it's not what someone else want you to do. That is no way to live your life – you will always be miserable and that's not the type of life I want for you," Diane told him. Max nodded thoughtfully as he listened to his mother. "If you want to leave – then you leave and you come back when you are ready. You will always have a home here and I will always be your mother, no matter what."

Max smiled at his mom.

"I love you mom," Max told her. Diane was taken aback by her son's confession before a watery smile crossed her face.

"I love you too sweetheart," Diane told him and watched as Max got up from his seat, rounded the counter and hugged her.

"And I will always come back, no matter where I go mom because without you, there is no home," Max whispered. Diane closed her eyes as few tears escaped and she hugged her son back, just happy that he was taking control for once. The backdoor opened and they separated to see Philip, Max's father and Diane's husband standing in the doorway with a sheepish but curious expression on his face.

"Sorry, did I interrupt?" Philip asked only for a bewildered look to cross his face over his son and wife laughing together, wondering what on earth he had missed.

Max found himself in his jeep an hour later, he had explained his plans to his father and Philip had given him his blessings to do so. Philip had always been proud of Max and had never felt more proud of Max that he was beginning to take control of his own future but he had also shared his concerns on how everyone else would take it and had advised Max to tell them as soon as possible to get it over and done with and to make it very clear that he was not going to back down and change his plans for anyone.

Max had decided to make his way over to Tess' house, Isabel had demanded his attention over there and Max had decided that it would make the perfect moment to tell them of his plans and to let them know what they could do with their future. He wasn't interested in being a King or a husband and it was time that they learnt that.

Once he reached the house, he climbed out of the jeep, strode up the walkway and walked in the house without ringing the doorbell, a fair exchange considering the amount they all had walked through into his room without permission more than once demanding his attention more than once.

Everyone looked up when they saw Max enter the living room but didn't bother to stand up and greet him; they just continued to stay where they were sitting. There was even a balding man with brown eyes sitting on one of the chairs and he was looking at Max with a smug superior expression.

"Glad you could make it," Tess scolded him. "I have been looking for you all day – where the hell have you been?"

"Making plans," Max told her and Isabel smirked almost smugly to herself.

"About your future? About following your destiny?" Isabel asked but Max just grinned, obviously very pleased with himself.

"Actually, I'm planning on leaving Roswell for the year," Max told them, stunning them.

"What?!" Tess stood up with rage burning in her blue eyes. Isabel and Michael were also looking furious while Nasedo just sat back in his chair, curious to where Max was going to take this – there was no way he was going to let the selfish boy king leave Roswell anyway so it didn't matter what Max did, he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"You heard," Max told Tess, unwilling to repeat himself. They could try all they wanted but he was going to leave, one way or another. He had his parents behind him and that was all he needed.

"And where would you be going?" Isabel asked, incensed. "We have things have to do. We have to train to be stronger so we can kill our enemies and go back to our planet!"

"We have been training for two years Isabel – I need a break," Max told them before holding up his hands. "And you can argue with me all you want but you are not going to win. I'm leaving and I have the three people's permission I need – my parents and my boss and all three of them said yes." Nasedo sat up straighter, he had been hoping to go to his parents under the guise of someone else and suggest that it would be better for Max to stay in Roswell but to find that the blasted boy had already gone through them had just put his plans into cinders.

"How could you Max?" Isabel all but screamed. "How could you do this to us?" Max just scoffed in disbelief over how Isabel was acting.

"Do what Isabel; get a life of my own? Finally realise that my life doesn't revolve around you and cleaning up your mess?" Max listed off, hearing the insulted gasps coming from his sister. She needed to learn that he wasn't going to be around forever, that one day, he would have a family of his own to take care of and she wouldn't be his top priority and it would be good for her to learn that now rather than years later.

"How dare you?!" snapped Isabel but Max just tuned her out as he turned to look at Nasedo, he was looking awfully confident of himself and Max knew that he thought he would be able to control Max but Max knew that he was going to get away, one way or another even if it mean ordering Nasedo to leave him alone.

"Maxwell, this is not the time to be leaving," Michael took over for Isabel, she had now turned her back on Max due to his rudely unjustified insults about her.

"When is the time to be leaving, Michael?" Max jumped in. "When we are supposed to be leaving for some planet that we have no proof that it even still exist other than what a more than 50 year old hologram tells us, a protector who couldn't even find us for the first ten years of our lives and a bunch of enemies – who you all have no problem to be conspiring with against me behind my back?" Max snorted in disgust, "And why do you all keep acting like you have a say in the matter when you don't. I'm leaving Roswell and none of you are going to stop me."

"Well, that is most unfortunate," Nasedo stood up from his chair and round it so he was standing at the back of it and looked at Max. "Because you can't leave, you are our King after all," he added in, almost in distaste and Max smirked.

"And you just love it," Max told him. "Because I'm your King, I can order you to leave me alone until I get back – that's why you are refusing to push the issue." Nasedo glared at the young man while Tess stalked closer to Max.

"You have your destiny to face up to Max Evans – you are my husband and my King, I am your wife and your Queen – you are meant to stand by me so we can show our united powers to our enemies and re-take the throne like we are meant to," Tess warned. Max rolled his eyes, obviously heard this over and over again that it was beginning to sound like a bad record to him. Max turned to face her with a hard glare.

"I'm only to tell you this once and you better listen carefully," Max warned. "I don't like you and I am not attracted to you whatsoever. I have no intention of following my destiny, sure, I will help to finish off Khivar and his little minions but I'm not going back to Antar so you can find someone else to take up the whole 'husband and King' slot but I'm not filling it, not in this lifetime and not in any lifetimes and I'm not even sure what I took last lifetime for me to agree to this ridiculous scheme but it's not going to happen, so get…over…it!"

The four of them just stared at Max like they had never seen him before and they were right, they had never seen this side to him before. He was stronger, he was acting like a King that knew his own mind and there was no changing it. Max just looked at them before he turned around and walked out of the house altogether, head held up high and with a confident spring to his step.

He was finally taking a hold of his own destiny to walk the path he had always know that he should walk but never had the courage to do so.

TBC

Okay – I know you must be getting a little bit annoyed that Liz hasn't arrived yet but you will see her soon! I promise you! (It is a Max/Liz story – kinda have to have one without the other).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Egypt and a Future…

Max took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he went before he opened them once more to revel in the beauty of Egypt. He was currently on a boat that was making its way through the Nile, the Pyramids stood strong as ever as it did when they had been first built. There were women along the bank filling up vases with water and men knee and waist deep in water, spearing for fish.

There people shouting in Egyptian and different languages and Max could see that the boat was nearing the dock and headed back to his room so he could grab his bag that was filled with his stuff. He couldn't believe that he had managed to get away from Roswell, his sister, best friend, protector and so called bride.

Everyone had turned up when he was at the airport. All his friends, including Tommy and Serena had made it. They had all wished him luck and Serena had hugged him, whispering something into his ear before putting something in his hand, telling him that it would help him on his path.

Max had been embarrassed that everyone had turned up but deep down, he was pleased that they had all turned up before he had boarded the plane, giving his teary mother another hug, telling her that he will come back, no matter what as she was his mother and no one could ever take her place in his life. Diane had just hugged her son hard, kissed his forehead and made sure that he had everything so he wasn't going to be left hanging because had forgotten anything. Max couldn't help the smile at hearing the boys snicker over having a mommy fuss over him but Max didn't care, he was a momma's boy and wasn't ashamed to admit it.

He pulled out the necklace that Serena had placed into his hand and lifted it up till it hit the light from the candle in his room. It was a normal stone but there was something about it that kept drawing his attention to it; that it hid a secret that wouldn't appear unless it was the right time or if the right question had been asked. Shaking his head, Max placed the necklace back into his pocket, grabbed his bag and made sure that he had packed everything before slinging it over his shoulder and made his way out of the room, blowing out the candle as he went.

The boat slowed down as it reached the dock before stopping altogether. People started rushing about as they threw ropes over the boat toward the people on the dock and they tightened the boat to the dock. The ship captain came out of the steering room and started announcing that they had arrived in Egypt and that the people who had planned to be in Egypt were to leave the boat. The other people that still had their destination to reach where to sleep on the boat but they could leave to explore the area as the boat weren't to leave until the next morning.

Max made his way off the boat, still marvelling over the city. It was nothing like the other cities or Roswell, the buildings were crumbling but they still looked liveable. The sun was slowly setting over at the ocean and it looked as if it was melting into the sea, taking Max's breath away when he saw it. He couldn't help but take a picture of the scene before looking around and he saw a sign saying that it was a pub. Thank god for alien powers that helped him to absorb Egyptian languages and be able to understand what people were saying. He could only speak it a little bit but he was getting better…he hoped.

He made his way over to the pub and stepped into it, marvelling again over its beauty. There was a large water fountain in the middle and couches were situated all over the rooms with chairs and tables. There was a large bar at the far end of the room with stools. Everyone was talking and laughing while scantily clad females walked to table to table taking orders and placing drinks downs.

A few of them eyed Max up and down before greeting him with devilish smiles, one that had Max blushing, stuttering and scratching the back of his head before he made his way over to the bar, unsure how to deal with women. He took a seat at the bar and ordered his drink before he turned around to watch the scene as the music started up.

There was a large stage off to the left of the bar with a band on it and a female singer. She was singing in Egyptian as the female dancers started dancing on the stage before climbing down and dancing on the bar floor, flitting to each man. They took in delight in teasing Max, enjoying the way he blushed under the dancers' gaze before they took pity on him and left him alone, going to the other men. Max just shook his head as he turned to the bartender only to find that he was looking at Max with an amused look. Max just ducked his head and asked for another drink, eliciting chuckles from the bartender.

Once he had a few drinks, Max turned back to look at the stage only to see that the singer had now started a new song and this has a more beat than the other one did. The girls were dancing faster and sexier, waving their hands in the air and moving their hips to the beat. They would continue to tease the men and the men would clap their hands to the beat, increasing the music when the singer threw her head back at the last note and the dancers snapped their hips to the side, coming to a stop.

Max clapped his hands along with the others when the singer and the dancers finished, bowing before they headed into the backroom. Max looked at his watch, paid the bartender and decided to leave the pub, it was getting late and he had to check in at the inn he was planning on staying.

The sun had set when Max exited the pub and made his way over to the beach. The moon was half but it was shining brightly among the star lit sky. He had never seen the sky like this, not even in Roswell and he had spent a lot of time in the desert star gazing.

He sat down on the beach, watching as the men had finished their fishing and were now heading back home. Max had purchased a little boat and he could see it rocking in the waves next to a low deck off to the side.

Max laid back on the beach, looking up toward the sky when he heard the waves being stirred up even faster, he could even hear faint music…like someone was humming a lullaby. It was felt relaxing and so welcoming; it was different from the music he heard in the pub. Sitting up, Max felt his jaw drop when he saw a large shadow come into view in front of him and all of a sudden, bright light filled the area, almost blinding him before it died down to bearable. Max opened his eyes and he could see what he was meant to see.

"Oh…wow…" Max whispered as the island came into view. It was more beautiful that he imagined. He made his way down toward the small boat that he had purchase and threw his bag into the front of it before getting in himself and starting rowing toward the Island, more than ready to take up the challenges to see if the Seer was real.

It was a long and ardours journey to reach the island, the waves had been stronger near the island than it had been at the start but he had persisted and he could reap the reward, he had reached the island. Stepping onto the sandy shore, Max pulled his boat onto the island, not wanting it to get washed away.

He stepped back from the boat and looked toward the torch lit path and followed it, curious to where it would take him. He remembered that there was a tribe that protected the Seer but was unsure if they were the ones who issued the challenges or if it was someone else. He didn't get very far when a group of hunters came out of the darkness, surrounding him with their spears up high, ready to impale him.

Max raised his hands in surrender, wanting to let them know that he came in peace, not to attack them or anything. One man stepped forward; he had brown hair that was spiked up slightly and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a pair of brown trousers.

"Who are you and what your business is?" he asked. Max bowed his head in respect, not understanding where the need had come from.

"My name is Max Evans, I seek to do the challenges to meet the Seer," Max told them. Hushed mummers erupted around him as the men conversed but Max kept his head down as the other man raised his hand, silencing the men.

"Then you must see our Leader, he is the one who will grant you safe passage if he knows you are telling the truth," he informed them before barking out orders. Two men came forward and grasped Max's arms and led him along the passage till they reached a village.

There were houses made of hard clay with straw/leaves roofs. People came out of their houses when they saw the men come back from their daily routine of patrolling the Island and they saw the strange man with them. Everyone followed the men to their leader's house in hope they would be told what was happening.

They finally reached a large throne like area of the village, on top of the throne sat an elderly man. He had shoulder length white hair and kind blue eyes. He looked when he saw one of his men kneel at the bottom of the stairs.

"Eddie, what have you brought?" the man asked as he stood up and moved to the bottom of the stairs, Eddie stood up and spread a hand toward Max.

"We have found a visitor in our jungle Wise Man, he wishes to ask something," Eddie explained before moved his hand, asking the men to bring the stranger forward.

"Who are you to cross our Island?" the wise man asked and Max knelt down in front of him, bowing his head in respect.

"Max Evans, I come to seek the Seer of the Nile," Max told the man. The old man arched an eyebrow.

"You do realise that to face the Seer, you must undertake the seven challenges?" The man told him and Max nodded, still keeping his head bowed out of respect. The wise man lifted a hand and the guard pulled Max to his feet. "Then you are welcomed to join us in our feast." Max just watched as everyone suddenly relaxed and people started bringing the feast, all different kinds of meat, vegetables, fruits and drinks were brought over and placed on a large table.

The fire roar higher as if it was drawing the energy from the people surrounding it and a group of men started playing music, increasing the infectious display. Max watched as different flowers were brought over to a small display and tilted his head, curious to what they were doing.

"They are giving offerings to the Seer," the elderly man spoke up, startling Max. Max turned to regard the old man with a curious look. "As she does not value wealth or possessions, we give her flowers. In the tales passed down, it was said that wherever she walked, flowers would bloom under her feet. She has always has a passion for flowers." He turned to face Max. "Why do you wish to seek the seer?" Max looked down at his hands as he tried to think up an excuse but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "You must speak from the heart or you will risk her wrath – she can tell when someone is lying and will make you fail your tasks on purpose, she has no need for liars to enter her domain." Max nodded, understanding the warning.

"I lead a…unnatural life," Max started. "I'm not from around here and all my life I have tried to fit in, hoping to lead a life that I want but recently, events have found me fighting a destiny that everyone says I have to follow. They wish me to marry someone I do not love because we had a 'great love' in our past and my sister and best friend wish me to follow our destiny as they have done so but a part of me is fighting so hard against this, that this can't possibly be my life. Ever since I was young, I have heard that we are to set our own destiny but I find that my choices are being taken away from me each day, leaving me confused and lost where to turn," Max looked up at the elderly man. "I want to know my true path – to know where I truly belong and believe in myself despite what others may say." The elderly man smiled.

"You remind me so much of the other young man that had came before the Seer," he told Max before shaking his head. "He was so confused too, he knew his path but wanted to ensure that it was the right path and that he wasn't going to hurt the one he loved so much. If anything, he would rather spare her the pain than inflict it on her."

"What did the Seer say?" Max asked, curious but the elderly man shook his head.

"It is an unwritten vow that anything the Seer says must be kept to the person themselves, that they must not tell anyone else in case events tries to change the written path," the elderly man warned him. "But I could see that he had gotten the answer he wanted, the pure delight and happiness on his face told me that he had been told that his path was to be with the woman he loved, not with the woman he had been destined for."

"She…" Max started and the elderly man nodded.

"Yes – we know she had died," the man told him as he looked at Max, smiling softly at the surprised look on his face. "The Seer had let out a bloodcurdling cry that startled even the guardians themselves. Her maids had come running out, demanding for our attentions and we had rushed to her side. She had foretold the murder and the future that came with it before foretelling us that another young man will come forward to seek her out but she must be patient and hope that it will all go the way it was supposed to go." Max tilted his head.

"The woman wasn't meant to die?" Max asked and the man shook his head.

"No, it hadn't been in the vision and we had come to the conclusion that the other woman must have known that the destiny would have been exposed as a lie and had the young woman killed as a result. We had been too late in warning the young man, he had collapsed in the streets here, shouting his love's name," the man explained before shaking his head. "He had broken down completely that we had sent one of our men along with him and he came back to tell us everything that had happened – even he could sense the evilness that had been directed to the young woman and that there had been no doubt in the intent of the murder all along." Max frowned.

"But the papers said that it had been an accident. That a fight had broken out in the café and she had been a bystander," Max said and the elderly man nodded.

"Yes, we have heard of the tale but the Seer had saw the planning, they had planned to make it look like a fight with her caught in the aftermath – this would prevent anyone from getting suspicious and investigating it further," the elderly man explained. Max looked down at his hands once more.

"Would people really do that?" Max whispered. The elderly man looked down at him. "Would people really kill others just to have their destiny…to be with the one they really want to be with despite the other person's sadness?" He remembered reading that the young man had given into his parents' desire and had married the other woman."

"Some people are blinds to their own desires – they only see what they want, not what other people wants. Some of them believe it's their right, their destiny to have it, others believe that it is the right thing to do because they had been told it so long while others are just jealous people who can't resist taking something that's not theirs just for the fun of it," the elderly man explained. Max looked up at him for a long moment when a small voice cut in.

"River Dog!" they turned to see a young boy of six with dark brown hair that was curled at the nape of his neck and around his ears. He had dark brown eyes and was tanned from the sun.

"Ah, little bear, what are you up to?" River dog as he leaned forward to the little boy and picked him up, placing him on his lap.

"Would you come over with us and tell us a story?" the little boy pointed off to the patch where all the kids were laughing and playing a game, some of them were even looking over toward the two men with eager looks on their faces. River Dog chuckled as he stood up, placing the young boy back on the ground.

"Of course I will," the boy smiled brightly before River Dog turned back to Max. "Keep faith in yourself to pass the challenge." Max gave a short nod and watched as the little boy led River Dog over to the other children. River Dog sat down on a log as the children all clambered around his feet, hanging on his every word. Max couldn't help the smile that crossed his face before turning back to the party in front of him.

The women stood up after they had their fill of food and started dancing around the fire, moving to the sexy rhythmic beat of the music. They all danced in sync, smiling and teasing the men as they danced closer, shaking their hips only to move away whenever their men lifted a hand to touch them. The men took no offence, only laughing as they were used to the dance routine.

Max laughed as he watched the women dance, clapping his hands along with the beat while some of the men got up to join the women, joining in with the dance.

The scene changed till it revealed that it was a crystal ball. There were mists surrounding the vision of Max as he laughed. The room was a large spacious room with a desk to one side and a large submersed bathtub to the other side. Candles were situated throughout the room, on the surfaces, the floors and placed in different heights of candle holders.

There were two large corridors – one led the way to a waterfall pool, the candles around the edges of the pool, the light glinting off the blue water. The other corridor led the way to somewhere else.

In the middle of the large room was a large bed that had different colours of hangings and a deep red silk covers and pillows. A slim female lay in the middle of the bed with her head propped on one hand while the other stroke the back of a tiny cub that was curled at her stomach. Her brown eyes were dark with emotions as she watched the crystal ball, several emotions flitting over her face as she regarded the young man that was still smiling and laughing, trying the different food.

"Hm, he is very interesting," the female spoke up as she stood up from her bed and moved closer to the crystal ball that stood proudly on its altar, the altar was made of gold metal with intricate blue decorations. The leopard cub lifted its head off its paws and looked toward its mistress with dark blue eyes that were flecked with sliver. "And cute too," She sent a teasing smile toward the cub. "Wouldn't you say, Shalula?"

Shalula just tilted her head as she regarded her mistress. She had long brown hair that reached mid-back. She wore a gold bikini like top with a thin gold veil over it and floor length gold skirt that had thigh-high splits. She wore a snake like sliver arm band on her left upper arm. Few sliver bangles on her right wrist, a thin sliver waist chain, a sliver anklet on her right ankle, a sliver toe ring on her left pinkie and a long sliver chain with a strange marking on the flat sliver pendant.

Shalula gave a soft purr as her mistress moved back over to the bed after waving her hand over the crystal ball, dispersing the vision back into mist and laid down on the bed, allowing Shalula to curl up next to her stomach.

"It makes me wonder if he is the man…" she whispered, her dark brown eyes closing as her breathing deepened as the light went out altogether.

TBC

For the leopard name – it's like this Sha-Lu-La (Well, that's how I say it).

Points if you can guess who the seer is….lol


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The First Challenge…Underwater

"So, I have to go in there?" Max asked from where he was standing next to the large lake. A waterfall was off to the far left. The lake was a deep blue colour and it got darker as it reached the bottom.

"Yes, the first challenge is the underwater challenge," River Dog told him, amused at his reaction. Max nodded.

"Yeah, I know…but I guess I kinda thought it was just a…metaphor," Max admitted.

"How can an Underwater Challenge be a metaphor?" River Dog asked, confused. Max shrugged, obviously not having an answer to the question he had posed in the first place before sighing to himself. "So, I gotta swim all the way to the bottom then through the correct channels to reach the guardian?" Eddie grinned from where he was standing to the other side of Max.

"Yes," Eddie said and Max nodded.

"Any tips on how to breathe underwater for a long period of time?" Max asked and Eddie grinned.

"The answer is in the water," Eddie told him. Max just looked at him with a puzzled look before shaking his head, mumbling how people were just too confusing when it came to riddles and wondered who on earth had thought up the challenge in the first place.

Max walked over to the edge, took a deep breath and plunged into the water. He only wore a pair of black shorts. He swam down to the bottom as far as he could before the need for air started to become a necessity. He looked back up to the top only to see that it was too far up and there was no way he would be able to make it. He looked around once more for anything that he could help him but saw nothing.

There was giggle of to his side as the water stirred. Max spun around only to see a water form shaped female floating in the water. She had long hair and a tail. She smiled at Max before doing a twirl as she moved in closer. Max backed away, startled at the sight. He had heard of mermaids but had never seen or heard of one that was a water based. The girl moved in closer, reaching out a hand toward Max's cheek before she leaned in, pressing her lips against Max's.

Max resisted for a moment before he closed his eyes, surrendering himself to the pleasure as he slid his hands over the mermaid's waist, pulling her in closer. She felt solid for a water based form. She slid her hands over Max's shoulders, pulling him in closer before she licked his lips, encouraging him to open his mouth.

It was weird, kissing underwater and kissing a water-based mermaid. Max had expected it to feel wet but her tongue felt soft and warm…like he was kissing a real person. He pulled away to breathe only for his eyes to widen when he found that he could breathe underwater – he didn't feel like he was suffocating anymore. He met the eyes of the mermaid only to frown when he could see that she sort of took on a coloured tone. Her eyes were a dark brown shade and her hair was also dark brown.

The mermaid giggled as she reached in and kissed Max once more before she arched her back and burst into droplets, her figure melding in with the water once more till the water stilled and everything continued on like nothing had changed.

Max, startled, looked around the area only to see that the mermaid was no longer around anymore before shaking his head. He could still breathe but he didn't know how long it would last for so he needed to get a move on. He made his way over to the twin fork and looked at the paths that lay ahead – one led into darkness while one led into light.

She gasped as she burst out of the lake that was in her room, her brown hair flying, the water dripping down her naked body. She slumped back down on the water, floating as her eyes were closed as she took in deep gulps of breaths till her breathing turned to normal.

Opening her eyes, she straightened up in the water leaving her lower body submersed and her wet brown hair covered her naked breasts as she lifted a finger to her bottom lip and a felt a dreamy smile curve her lips. He was a very good kisser. She giggled as she swam over to the edge and pulled herself out of the water, grabbing the thin sheet at the side and wrapped it around her body as she made her way through the hallway and into her bedroom where the crystal ball showed Max picking a direction to go in. She couldn't help the smile when she realised that he was doing fine without her help.

Max had made his choice and decided to go down the darken channel. He didn't know why but something was pulling him down that direction and his gut instincts have never been wrong so far and he wasn't going to give up on it now.

He slowly entered the channel only for it to brighten with light when he entered it. Closing his eyes and shielding it with his arms, the light died down almost abruptly, startling Max into bringing his arm down and opening his eyes to see a small ball of light was floating in front of him, almost dancing.

It did a little twist loop before it floated on ahead before dancing, almost if it was beckoning Max forward. Max swam forward, following the little ball of light as it danced side to side, lightening up the dark passage that lay before Max.

He didn't know how long he had been swimming for but he wasn't feeling tired. He couldn't help but feel confused about everything. He could breathe underwater after kissing a water based mermaid, a light was dancing in front of him, helping him to where he was supposed to go and he wasn't feeling tired despite swimming for a long time.

Max came to stop when he saw there were three different channels and looked at each one in confusion. One of them was pitch black while the other two were filled with light. The little ball of light just floated around Max's head, it wasn't allowed to help him to find the guardian, it was only allowed as light.

Max swam closer to the channels only to see something glinting at the bottom. He turned his head and saw that there was a small gold glint. Frowning, Max moved down closer only to see a gold band stuck halfway in the mud. He reached down and pulled up the gold band only for a skull to pop out of the wall along with its body, startling Max into swimming backward till he got his bearing.

Max shook his head before he moved back toward the body and eyed it, it was still decomposing but it was unrecognisable as a human being, the eyes had already been eaten while the skin had been nibbled upon by fishes and other creatures. Max looked back down at the ring and tugged it off before he lifted it up and read the inside of the band.

'Through the Dark Leads the Light. Through the Light Leads the Dark' Max mouthed to himself before he swim upward, dropping the ring. He had a feeling that he wasn't allowed to bring it with him and wasn't going to allow any wrath to happen. He reached the channels once more and went through the right light tunnel only for it to darken as he entered it. The little ball of light gave a little loop jump before leading the way once more, letting Max know he had chosen the right path.

Max couldn't help the amused smile that crossed his face at the light's antics; it was like a little dog. He continued to follow the light, keeping an eye out for anything that could help him or scare him like the body had done. He had gone through four more different tunnels till he reached the last one. Looking around told him that it was indeed the last one, there was no other pathways.

The light bounced in front of him for a short moment before it bursts into a shower of sparks, disappearing in front of Max. Max swam through the dark tunnel till he saw light at the end. He swam faster till he reached the end of the channel.

Max looked up and he could see light shining from the top and that there was a circle ledge. He swam upward till he broke through the water, breathing heavily as he did and looked around. The cavern was made of ice but there were large metal baskets of fire. He swam over to the edge and touched the ledge only to draw back in surprise. It had the texture of ice but it wasn't cold…it was warm.

Shaking his head, Max grunted as he pulled himself out of the water. He looked around to see that there were no exits and a large ice statue of a dragon was sitting on the platform in front of him. He frowned, realising that the dragon was the guardian but didn't see how it would help him so he looked around once more.

"Welcome Seeker of the Seer," a gravelly voice greeted and Max turned to a see a large dark blue dragon sitting almost royally on the platform where the ice dragon had once sat. It had ice blue eyes and was decorated with ice blue and electric purple spikes and decorations. "You have passed the first challenge by following the correct path.

"Thank you," Max bowed his head, still stunned that the dragon had been made of ice only a few minutes ago but knew that he had to respect the dragon.

"Will you tell me why you wish to seek out our mistress?" the dragon asked as it lay down so it was giving Max all of its attention.

"I wish to know my true path," Max told the dragon. "I have been told that I make my own destiny only for someone to come along and tell me that my destiny has already been laid out and that I am expected to follow it, naturally, I am confused." The dragon nodded.

"So you seek out our seer in hope she would be able to lead you to your correct path," the Dragon summarised and Max nodded.

"Yes," Max confirmed and the Dragon eyed Max with an amused yet curious glint in its eyes.

"You are allowed to ask me a question if you wish," the dragon told him and Max ducked his head, embarrassed over being so obvious. The Dragon's eyes lit up with obvious amusement, it was clear that he had never encountered someone like Max before.

"I was just wondering…why are there challenges?" Max asked. The Dragon lifted its head; taken aback at the question…it had been so long since it had been asked that question.

"Our Seer needs protection," the Dragon explained before bowing its head. "There are many people out there who would love nothing more than to use her for their own use. She has a big heart and would help them all if she could but using her powers takes a lot out of her and she must be very careful who she reveals the future to. Many people would love to have the power that the Seer controls and would do almost anything to have it."

"So the challenges are to weed out the people who are obsessed for her power and for the people who genuinely wish to know their paths?" asked Max and the Dragon nodded.

"Yes," said the dragon.

"How?" asked Max and the Dragon sat back.

"The challenge requires you to think deep inside of you in order to pass the tests, to prove your worth. The people, who are obsessed, always fail the tests at one point or another because they are focused on their goals of achieving the one dream – capturing and using the Seer. The people who wish to know their path are focused on their faiths to pass the challenge and lead them to their answers," explained the Dragon. Max opened his mouth to ask something else when the Dragon stood up and shook its head sideways.

Max felt himself being lifted up into the air and looked down to see himself enveloped in an ice blue light. "Your time is up – you have passed your challenge but you have more to go if you wish to complete it. Good luck on your travels young man." The dragon's eyes flashed icy blue for a moment and Max disappeared in front of him. The Dragon bowed its head and looked toward the figure that made her way into the cavern. "He is worthy my mistress."

The Seer smiled as she moved closer to the dragon and placed a hand on one of its arms.

"I know," she whispered. "He even called forth the lights without realising it. They never help unless they have form an attachment to the humans as they have only ever done it once before." The Dragon eyed the Seer.

"And I feel you have an attachment to the young man too." The Seer looked up at the dragon with dark eyes before she shrugged.

"There is something about him," she told him. "He feels familiar to me yet I do not understand why…yet. I feel he is worthy to learn his path – his soul is so torn over everything that he is supposed to do and I feel the need to sooth the soul back into one." The Dragon nodded.

"Just be careful mistress, I do not wish for your heart to be torn into two because it turns out that he is not worthy of you," The dragon warned. The Seer smiled up at the dragon.

"You always did have a soft spot for me, Icicle," she teased and the Dragon rolled its eyes.

"You always did have a way of worming your way into my heart," the dragon teased back before it bent down and nudged her with its snout. "Now go back to your home, River Dog will throw a fit if he ever finds out that you were here where the Seeker could have seen you before he had completed his challenges." The Seer giggled as she hugged the Dragon's snout before leaving the same way she had entered, leaving the Dragon shaking its head with amusement as it curled back up to go back to sleep, becoming an icy statue once more.

Max opened his eyes when he felt his feet land on hard ground once more and saw that he was back on the land in front of the large pool. The people cheered when they saw him and realised that he had passed the first challenge.

River Dog and Eddie stepped forward, clapping him on the back in congratulation, both of them now sure that he was the man that the Seer had foretold so long ago. They led Max toward the village once more so he could get fed and dried and rest after his long journey, the next one was more dangerous and he needed all the strength he could gather.

In the chambers once more, Shalula was playing with a ball of string before she turned onto her side and lifted her head up to see her mistress step into the chambers, now dried and in clothes. She wore a dark blue outfit similar to her gold one before. Shalula got up and moved over to the Seer. The Seer chuckled as she bent down and lifted the cub into her arms before she moved over to the orb to see that Max was now sitting in front of the large fire with a cover wrapped around him to help him heat up and dry out from his wet challenge.

The Seer was happy that he had passed the challenge, it gave her hope that he was beginning to be worthy of his future but it was early times and there were many other challenges ahead of him.

"He is becoming more interesting," The Seer whispered as she waved her hand over the crystal ball, turning the vision into mist once more. She could only hope that he lived up to her expectations and didn't disappoint her in the later challenges.

TBC

First Task done and dusted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Second Challenge…Climbing

"Max…Max…wake up!" a male voice ordered as a hand shook Max from his deep sleep. Max opened his eyes and looked toward the intruder. He frowned when he saw Eddie's face hovering above him.

"Wha…what?" yawned Max.

"It's the second challenge, you need to get up – you have a hard climb ahead of you," Eddie told him before he left the room. Max groaned as he got up from his bed and headed over to the shower so he could wake up more fully.

Max made his way out of the hut that he had been supplied with and moved over to River Dog, who nodded when he saw Max and led the way into the jungle where Max would face his next challenge. The others followed them, armed with their hunting spears. River Dog explained that there were many dangers in the jungle and it was better to be prepared than to be left unaware.

They finally reached the mountain, or to be more exact, a volcano that Max was expected to climb. Max just looked up at the high volcano and looked at River Dog.

"Let me guess, if I choose the wrong item, the volcano will erupt as the guardian's wrath?" Max asked and River Dog nodded. Max sighed as he gave a short nod. "Let's hope I pick the right one then." River Dog just chuckled in amusement as Eddie handed Max the stuff that he would need to make his way up to the top of the volcano.

Max strapped the tool belt around his waist that had a pick axe, a pocket filled with white dust that made clinging easier and prevented sweat from making his fingers slippery. They also gave him water that had vitamins in it so he wouldn't dehydrate too quickly.

Once they gave him a check and made sure that he had everything that he needed, they nodded and stood back so they could watch Max start his next challenge, the climbing challenge which took him to the top of the volcano where he was to select an item that would help him get to the next step closer to his goal.

Max dipped his fingers into the white powder and started his climbing up the volcano. He had asked for the rules and he wasn't allowed to use any rope. He had to go on good faith that he would make it to the top without falling and without the fear that he would fall…it was only then he could achieve what seemed to be the impossible.

It was hard work climbing the volcano, especially with the sun rising high in the sky causing him to strip off his top and tuck it into the back of his shorts before he moved on, trying to reach the top. More than once he had nearly slipped but through sheer determinedness and a lot of work out, he had managed to keep a hold of the ledges and pull himself back up.

He couldn't help but let out a breath and shake his head before smiling, his heart was pumping and adrenaline was racing through him, he couldn't help but love the feeling that it was giving him…it was like he was pure human and that he had no care in the world but reaching the top just to stake a claim on it.

Unknown to him, the Seer had been watching him through her Crystal Ball and she would clutch her chest every time he slipped before she would relax and mentally scold the young man for scaring her. She didn't understand why she was so attached to the young man, why she felt like she knew him but her soul seemed to call out to him and it scared and confused her…he held the answers to her past which was another reason why she needed him to pass all the challenges…she needed those answers and she needed to know why she felt like she knew him.

Max reached a small ledge and sat down on it so he could drink some of the water before he pour some of it over his head to cool himself down before looking at his shoulders when pain stung and smiled wryly to himself when he saw they were sunburn. Good thing he had healing powers otherwise he would have been in for a very painful night. He tilted his head back and sighed with relief when he realised that he was nearing the top, he was nearly there to finishing the challenge and would see if he could pass the challenge.

He sighed to himself as he stood up after relaxing a little bit longer, dipped his fingers into the nearly empty packet of white powder and started climbing once more…he was nearly there, he just had to prevail a little bit longer and soon…he would be one step closer to finding out his true path and destiny.

Max reached the top of the volcano and hauled himself up so he could stand on the thick ledge and looked down at the side to see the lava flowing at the bottom before looking around and spotted a small nest.

Frowning to himself that there was a bird nest on a volcano, he moved closer only to see that there weren't any bird eggs in the nest but rather a rang of things that were usually found other places, he saw there was a gold cup filled with clear liquid. A sliver framed mirror. An egg that seems to shone with fire within it. There was a large shiny red apple.

The chalice was golden with ruby encrusted around the edges. The liquid within it seemed to glow an unearthly colour. It seemed to beckon him to pick it…to take a sip of the secrets that held within it.

The Mirror was unnatural, Max could sense that the second he looked at it. The frame was sliver with snake like patterns along. The mirror itself seemed to ripple whenever a reflection passed over it. Max dismissed it as the item that would bring him forward…there was something about it that set him on the edge.

The egg was a fiery red colour and it seemed to glow within…like it held a heartbeat and it was beating in time with his heart. He couldn't help but be drawn to the egg but held himself from touching it, he was also drawn to the chalice and either one of them could lead to the end. He turned to the last item.

The apple was a dark red colour and it was shiny. It looked so mouth-watering tasteful that Max had a hard time not drooling over the anticipation of how it would taste if he bit into it.

He reached toward the apple only to stop when he felt something pass over his mind…it was a warning that if he touched the apple…something bad would happen before he recalled the story of Snow White – when she bit the apple, she fell into a deep sleep and he recalled the story of the Garden of Eden, how the snake tempted Eve into taking a bite of the apple then she tempted Adam into taking a bite.

With that in mind, Max dismissed both the apple and the mirror as it had snake patterns on the frame and he wasn't willing to risk it. Looking toward the two that was still in play, he tried to decide which one would be better before he made up his mind.

He lifted a hand and reached down into the nest and smoothed his palm over the smooth surface of the egg. The glowing started picking up like a heartbeat getting faster before he brought down his other hand and cupped it around the egg, picking it up.

The second Max picked up the egg, the egg started to glow and Max was enveloped in a fiery red glow and there was a roaring sound in his voice when it suddenly died down and the egg faded from Max's hands.

Max opened his eyes to find himself floating, surrounded by red and orange cloud. He looked around before he looked toward the front and he could see a female figure outlined in the cloud before it slowly faded, replacing itself with a blood red dragon with gold eyes and gold patterns and spikes.

"Seeker of the Seer, welcome," greeted the dragon. "You have chosen correctly and passed the test. But do not be over confident as you have many challenges to face before you will face the Seer herself." Max bowed his head in understanding. "Tell me Seeker, why you not use your powers that you were given?"

"I was under the assumption that using my powers was cheating," Max admitted, frowning as he lifted his head to meet the dragon's golden stare. "I thought I had to go on faith."

"Ah, but you have a hard time believing in God because of the way you were created…how can you have faith?" the Dragon asked, wisely. Max opened his mouth to say something only to shut it when he realised that the Dragon had posed a good question.

"My faith can let me down when I need it the most…especially when it comes to understanding how I really feel. I want to have the faith that I will follow the path that I'm meant to be but I have so many conflicting emotions that clouds me," Max whispered, admitting one of his fears. The Dragon nodded in understanding.

"You are more like the other man who came before me that you realise," Max looked at him, confused. There was only one man that he knew of. "He too was conflicted about his path. Not of his love for the young woman, no, that was the one thing that kept him grounded but of the confusion that other people had brought forward to cloud his judgement." The Dragon looked at Max once more. "You are allowed to ask me questions, the Dragon of water did tell me that you are a polite one." There was amusement in its voice and Max could feel his cheeks flush.

"What would have the other items have done?" Max asked as he looked up at the Dragon.

"The Cup would have poisoned you – that was the sin Greed, you were drawn to the gold and the memory of the chalice that held the life of immortality. The Mirror would have turned you to stone – that was the sin Vanity. It is in the legend that Medusa was once a beautiful young woman who had became so obsessed with her looks that it changed to reflect her inner beauty. Her gaze had been reflected back to her via a mirror and turned her stone. The Apple would have brought force the wrath as it was Gluttony – that Apple is the most dangerous one of all as it links back to the Garden of Eden where Eve had tempted Adam into taking a bite," the Dragon explained. Max nodded, understanding what each one meant now.

"Is there anything else?" The Dragon asked and Max nodded as he looked at the Dragon once more.

"Is the Seer well?" Max asked. The Dragon tilted its head to the side, curious to where Max was going with this. "River Dog had explained to me that she had a big heart and would help everyone if she could but it takes a lot out of her…for some reason, I get this feeling that there is something wrong…call me paranoid but I rarely get this feeling." The Dragon chuckled.

"I can assure you that the Seer is well but thank you for your concern, I can feel that it wasn't just to assure you that she would be well enough to see your future but as a concern to her and if she should continue the business of the Seer but unfortunately, she has no choice but to continue being a seer till the new one is called," The Dragon explained before it snapped its head when he saw that Max was going to ask another question and a red glow shot up around Max. "It is time for you to go back."

Max arched his back as the red glow brightened even further and he disappeared, leaving the Dragon along with its thoughts. "Interesting…he is connected to our Seer."

The seer slumped back onto the bed, panting as sweat dripped down her body. It had taken a lot of energy to put that thought into his mind and to keep her figure invisible to his gaze. She was worried, each time she used her powers, it was slowly draining her and she could only hope that he wouldn't need her help for the next challenges otherwise he would miss out on seeing the seer as she would be…dead.

She slowly got up, wincing as her body fought her and moved over to the crystal ball, hearing the fire dragon's voice in her head.

"He's getting good – he has passed two challenges but the next one will prove his faith…can he find the animal he is meant to hunt?" The Dragon asked.

"He will…if he follows the trail," the Seer whispered as she waved her hand over the crystal ball and a vision of Max appeared in it. "The moonlight is near, once he has passed this challenge, he will need to focus on his faith even more…I'm more curious if he can keep his faith or if he will lose it when he needs it the most."

Max sighed to himself as he laid back on the bed with his hands tucked under his head and gaze up at the star lit sky. The roof had a small hatch that could be opened so he could look up into the sky.

For years, since he found out what he was, he had always looked up at the stars, wondering where he had come from and if there was anyone waiting for him back on his planet but since arriving on the island, he had all but forgotten that he had a home planet. That there were people depending on him and that he had an enemy he had to take down.

For the first time, he was thinking about himself and his future. He frowned as he thought about the girl that he kept seeing. She had long flowing brown hair and dark brown eyes…ones that reminded him so much of melted chocolate. She always wore different clothes.

But the one thing that stood out the most…was the way she asked for his help. She looked like she was in so much pain and had a hand held out to him. He kept trying to reach for her hand but she kept drifting further and further away from him.

Max shook himself out of his thoughts; it was the stories of the other man that had been here that was getting to him. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like to be in love with someone else only for his family to tell him that they couldn't be together as he was meant for someone else.

And just when he got the news that he could be with the woman that he loved, she had been killed and he felt it. Max turned on his side, using his powers to shut the hatch as the rain started to fall down.

There was something in the story that seemed so familiar but he couldn't pin point it. Shaking it out of his mind, he closed his eyes and went to sleep, he needed to concentrate on the next task – that would bring him even closer to the Seer and get the answers he so desperately sought.

TBC

There's something to chew on *Grins*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Third Challenge…The Hunt is on

"What does the hunting challenge consist of?" Max asked. He was sitting next to River Dog and Eddie as they waited for the moon to be high in the sky. The fire, in front of them, flickered playfully.

"It is believed for centuries that everyone has an animal spirit within them. On the last full moon, it is let out for the human to find them," River Dog explained.

"So, I have to hunt down my animal spirit?" asked Max and both nodded. "Do I get to know what it is?" Eddie grinned.

"That's part of the challenge," Eddie spoke up. "You need to find it yourself and know deep within you that it is a part of you." Max made a face.

"Of course, why should I expect anything else?" muttered Max. Eddie and River Dog just grinned in amusement as they turned to the fire once more.

Max just stared into the fire and slowly became mesmerised by it, it seemed like there was a female figure dancing in the fire, beckoning him to join her, to play with her when the shape slowly changed to a creature on four legs, head tilted back.

Max's hand reached out to touch the fire when another hand clamped down on his wrist, stopping him and he turned to face Eddie, still dazed.

"Fire is not to play with," Eddie warned in a serious tone. Max shook himself out of his daze as he looked at the fire once more only to see that the figures were gone.

He frowned before he looked away, titling his head back to look at the moon that was now high in the sky, signalling that it was time for him to start challenge, missing the way River Dog and Eddie shared a look.

"It is time for your third challenge," River said as he stood up, Eddie and Max stood up as well. "Follow me Seeker." River Dog led the way down a path with Max following him and Eddie walking up behind Max. They led the way down the torch lit path till they reached the edge of the jungle.

Max looked into the dark jungle with only the full moon to give light before he turned back to the others. "In here, you must find the tracks you are to follow in order to find your animal spirit," River Dog told him. Max nodded as he turned to face the jungle once more and stepped in, making his way through the thick trees and tall grass.

River Dog and Eddie turned to face each other once more before they moved away from the jungle, they would know when Max had found his animal spirit and there was nothing more they could do but wait.

Max kept his eyes and ears opened, there were many dangerous creatures in the jungle, ones that he did not wish to meet, even though he had his powers to protect him, he would rather get out of the jungle unscathed as much as he could. He stopped when he came to a clearing and looked around, there were many different paths to take and he didn't know what one to take.

Max closed his eyes before breathing in and out deeply to open his mind, he knew that he needed to keep his faith and just hoped that he would be able to pick the right path once he opened his eyes when he felt a light breeze brush his cheeks.

Startled, Max opened his eyes and looked around for what had caused the breeze, there was no wind when he had entered the jungle. He frowned when he couldn't see or hear anything and looked at the paths once more but a giggle came all around him. Max snapped his head up; looking around only for his eyes to widen when he saw a small twister of cherry blossom leaves spinning around.

It seemed to dance for a moment, circling Max, caressing him with a cool breeze before it moved over to one of the paths and danced there for a moment, beckoning him toward it. Max moved toward the twister and watched as it moved down the path. Max hurried after it, not wanting to lose sight of it.

He chased after it for a long time till it suddenly came to a stop. Max stopped and looked around to see where he was but couldn't see of anything important that made the twister stop. He moved closer and the twister burst into a shower of leaves, the leaves scattering all off him and the ground before another breeze came along and blew the leaves away, removing all evidence.

Max had taken a step back at this moment, shocked at what had happened before he looked toward the ground and saw tracks. Kneeling down, he looked closer and saw it was one set of tracks, one set of animal to hunt for and felt a smile curl up his lips as he straightened up and followed the tracks.

It had been hard a first as Max wasn't a seasoned hunter; he wasn't used to hunting animals by their tracks and had gotten lost a few times but managed to find himself on the correct path once more. He looked up into the sky and could see that the Moon had shifted from its high in the sky and knew that he was running out of time.

He sped up, following the path with more confidence now, he had gotten a good sense on the tracks and had a feeling that he was close to the animal that he had been sent to hunt, he could only hope that it didn't move and wondered how he was supposed to catch it – was he to chase it till it had deemed him worthy or something more?

He reached the end of the tracks and looked up at the rock in front of him. On it stood a regal wolf with its fur grey and dark amber eyes. It looked at him before it turned and jumped off the rock, hurrying away. It stopped and looked back at Max for a short moment before it turned around and started running off into the jungle once more.

Max could feel the urge deep inside of him to start running and he did, chasing after the wolf that he felt was a part of him. He chased the wolf, occasionally losing sight of it but he always caught up with it. He couldn't help but grin and laugh as the chase continue, to feel the breeze across his face and the ground under his feet, to feel his heart pounding and his muscles contracting with each movement sent a sense of power through him.

He had never felt this way before and wondered if this what the ancestors thought of the animal spirit being one with the human – it was to revert back to their base form, to remember what it was like to run wild with no care, only living in the day without worrying about the past and the future.

Max came to a sudden stop when he saw the wolf had stopped running, obviously had now deemed him worthy of its attention and was now sitting on its hind legs, watching as Max moved closer to the creature and knelt down on his knees, locking eyes with the wolf.

The wolf moved closer, wanting to see Max better and sat back on its hind leg, staring at Max with a regal aura. Max had to bite his tongue in order to stop smiling as he realised that the wolf was a true part of him…it even acted like a king.

The wolf regarded him for a long moment before it stood up and moved toward Max. It touched its nose on Max's forehead and slowly melded with the young man, becoming one with him.

Max exhaled once the process was over before he smiled to himself. He had passed the third challenge; he was a step closer to seeing the Seer. He straightened up and made his way through the jungle, his wolf senses helping him to find his way back.

He met River Dog and Eddie just before he exited the jungle, both of them looked at him and Max nodded.

"It was a wolf," Max told them and got smiles in returned as they led the way back to the camp so they could celebrate the success but Max had questions to answer.

"Tell me," started River Dog once they reached the camp and had settled down round the fire once more. "What help did you receive?" Max frowned as he thought about it.

"The winds…they were blowing cherry blossom leaves about," Max told him. "They seemed to dance across the path but they didn't lead me all the way to my spiritual animal, they just led me to the tracks and disappeared."

"That what was meant to happen," assure River Dog. "Has there been any other help in your challenges?" Max nodded.

"Yeah, in the underwater challenge – there was a water based mermaid; she kissed me, giving me the ability to breath underwater then when I entered the first channel, a small ball of light followed me," Max told them. River Dog frowned as he thought about it.

"You haven't seen any female figures about, have you? You know, in shadows and such," River Dog asked and Max nodded.

"A few times now," Max told him before he tucked into the meal. It didn't matter what time it was on the island, food was always being cooked and Max couldn't help but love the food that they had on the island. River Dog and Eddie shared a look; it looks like the Seer had answers to give.

The Seer wiped a hand over her forehead before shaking her head. River Dog and Eddie were always so protective of her but she was the one who was supposed to give the Seeker the ability to breathe underwater, it's hardly her fault that it meant she had to kiss him…not that she had any complaints. And she didn't mean for him to see her shadow, she frowned as she thought to herself about it, the Seeker wasn't even supposed to see her shadow…she wondered if it was down to his alien inheritance that he was able to see things that he should have been able to see.

Shaking her head, she turned back to the task at hand, he had passed the third challenge, all without help from her and she needed to see if he would be able to pass the next challenge…the gift.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Decided to put all four of them together because it's basically a one large challenge spilt into four.

Chapter 7: The Last Four Challenges…Will he Pass?

Max found himself walking through the jungle once more but this time, the sun was high in the sky and the trees were blocking the rays of the sun as much as it could, leaving the jungle cool for Max to walk around.

He had been waiting for a while for the fourth challenge. He had spent ages trying to figure out what he could give the Seer as a gift but had no idea and no one in the village could tell him, they said that the gift changes all the time so there was no way they would be able to guarantee him the correct gift.

He had also spent ages looking at everything the village, the forest, underwater, heck, even the volcano for something that could be a gift and match the Seer's personality but came up with nothing, something that frustrated him to a no end. He wanted to pass the challenge but he couldn't do it, not unless he had a gift for her.

Thankfully there was no time limit on the gift challenge, the Seer had obviously foreseen that people would have problems with the gifts and had decided to give the Seekers time to figure out the answer.

Which had explained why he was walking through the Jungle, he had asked for directions to the door that would lead him to the last four challenges so he could take a look at the door for himself, maybe there was a clue on the door that would be able to help him. And it also gave him time to think.

Riverdog and Eddie had been acting strange since Max had told them that he had seen an outline of a female every now and then, which made him confused. What did it mean that he saw the outline of the female – it couldn't possibly be the Seer as they weren't allowed to see the Seeker before they passed all the challenges but the way they had acted told him that there were more than he was being told but he pushed it out of his mind.

The other problem he was having was the dreams that came to him every night. He had a feeling that it was related to the other man but he couldn't help but wonder why he was having dreams of the past relationship and wondered if the Seer would be able to help him out with that, she was the Seer that the other man had saw so she would have the answers he needed for that particular question along with trying figure out where his true path lies. He was sick and tired of all the questions and lies that tried to cloud his judgement every time.

Max stopped when he reached the clearing and looked at the three different directions. He remembered that Riverdog said he was to turn right and he took the right path, continuing on till he reached another clearing. Cautiously moving in, he looked around till he could see something that would lead him to the place that he was to present the gift to.

He stopped when he came to the stone double doors and looked at it. There were two unlit torches attached to either side of the doors and the doors itself had a small riddle on it with a small half bowl sticking out that was filled with water. Looking closely, he could see a small raised altar that looked like used to have something attached too.

Shaking his head, Max looked up at the doors once more and peered closely at the riddle.

'_To pass this obstacle, a gift must be given. The Seer requires neither wealth nor possessions. The gift must be attached to the altar but must match the Seer's personality. If given the wrong gift, you must face the wrath of the goddess that protects this door as she will swallow you whole,_' Max muttered before he made a face as realisation crossed him.

"Great, an Earthquake – why am I surprised?" he muttered to himself as he pushed himself away from the door and over to the tree and sat down with his back against the tree as he thought about it. "She doesn't value wealth so anything containing money or gold is out of the question. Possessions – things that are personal to the person themselves means nothing to her because she has no use or need for it. They said that she doesn't value vanity so anything to do with her look is also out of the equation."

Max plunged his hands into his jean pockets as he rested the back of his head against the bark of the tree only for his hand to encounter something cool and solid. Sitting upright, he pulled out the object and held it up to see the necklace that Serena had given him before he had left.

The sun glinted off the clear crystal and something Serena had said came back to his mind.

_'She's playful…she is just playing a game in order to test their worthiness – if they truly deserve to be told their true path' _

"Her moods changes," Max whispered in understanding. "Each times a Seeker comes forward to seek her out, she changes her idea of gift to suit her personality but it's also to do with her moods. The Guardians are a represent of her moods, the Water dragon because she can be still as water but go as deep and turn dangerous when the moon is high. The Fire Dragon because of her fiery nature – the way she guards herself against strangers who wish harm on her but she can be warm like a fire to the person she cares about the most and she is the light. The Wolf is my inner animal but she is like the wind – she can enter your life, turn it upside down and disappear without a trace but it's never in an upsetting way but a way that makes you re-evaluates your life." He laughed. "No wonder people have a hard time deciding what to get her when you find it very had a to find a mood-stone in a small village like this…then again, not everyone is an alien."

Max stood up and hurried over to the small bowl. He detached the small clear ball from the necklace, held it in the palm of his hand and closed his fingers around it as he concentrated.

After a few moments, he opened his hand to see that the clear crystal slowly changed to yellow, indicating his happiness at finding the answer to the riddle before it turned to a dark blue of hope that he had passed the test.

Max rolled the ball into his fingers and placed it on the small altar before taking a step back to see what will happen.

The altar holding the mood-stone slowly sunk down into the bowl before there was a clicking sound. The water started bubbling as it changed different colours, indicating all the moods that a person can have before the small ball disappeared down the hole.

The writing on the doors started glowing light blue before it changed.

'_Congratulations young Seeker, you have understood the riddle and passed the challenge, you may enter,_' Max whispered and the doors opened, creaking as it did. The torches on the sides of the doors burst into flames as well as the torches that lit the way off the passage.

Max swallowed before he straightened up and made his way through the doorway and into the hallway only to stop when he heard the doors creak once more before they slammed shut, blocking the way out completely. Max just exhaled slowly before he kept walking, he was nearly there, he just needed to keep going, he couldn't lost his faith.

"He did it – he passed the gift challenge," The Seer exclaimed, happiness shining brightly as she turned away from the crystal ball and over to the small stone bowl that was sitting next to the bath. She reached in and pulled out the small clear ball that the Seeker had presented as a gift and watched with delight and joy as the little ball changed colour to light pink to light blue then to light purple.

She looked at the Crystal once more and saw that the Seeker was nearing closer to the next challenge…the riddle.

Max sighed to himself as he reached another stone door and wondered just how many stone doors he had to go through before the day was over. He looked at the writing on the stone and instantly realised that it was the fifth challenge – the riddle.

'_Before you pass this door – you must ask the question that your heart yearn the answer to. Failure will send you back to the beginning and you will never be given another chance. Honest will send you forward, another step closer to the Seer,_' Max whispered before he hung his head.

This was the challenge he dreaded the most, he didn't want to voice the question that his heart yearned to know the answer to, it meant completely baring himself, soul and body and he wasn't sure if he could allow himself to become that vulnerable.

He strived in being in control; it was the only way to protect him from people trying to enter his mind to make him see things that are not his, to prevent people from doing things and trying to break him.

But he had to if he wished to see the Seer to get the answer he seeks. Max took a deep breath and closed his eyes, unwilling to look at the door.

"Am…" he faltered and inhaled deeply before exhaling as he tried once more, "Am I even allowed to love and be loved in return or is it became I'm unnatural, I am not allowed to know the meaning of unconditional love from a lover?"

The Seer felt her heart break at his confession and she could see the fear clear on his face and even feel it. She closed her eyes as a tear slipped free from her eyes before she waved her hand over the Crystal ball.

"He passed…he's telling the truth from the heart – let him in," the Seer whispered before she rested her index finger on Max's face. "I can only hope that I can give you the path that you deserve."

Max, cautiously, opened an eye when he heard a creaking sound and saw that the words were changing while glowing. Opening both eyes, he read the new writing.

'_Congratulations Seeker, you spoke from the heart…you have passed the test…please go forward,_' Max bowed his head in relief before shaking himself, he never realised how emotional exhausting the challenges were and realised that's why the Seer had set up the challenges, finding the person's true path was emotional exhausting for her and she needed to make sure that they were worthy of the pain that she obviously went through to get those answers.

Max made his way through the passageway till he came to another clearing but this one had a row of a stone wall with a gap. He frowned as he moved closer before he caught sight of writing on the wall next to the gap.

'_The Maze of Faith,' Max whispered, 'To pass this maze, you must rely only on your faith as it will lead you to the correct door but failure will send you to a depth worse than hell._'

"Talk about a death sentence," muttered Max as he stared at the words before shaking it off, it was obviously mean to scare people into losing his faith but he had come too far to fail now. He moved over to the entrance but didn't go through it; he needed to get his bearings up before he even attempted it.

Once he was sure that he was fine, he inhaled and stepped through the passage, causing the once opened passageway to slide a block of stone in his way, blocking his way out. He looked forward and started walking. Every time he reached different directions, he would close his eyes, breathe for a few moments and open his eyes, walking the path that his eyes had slid to and his heart would beat a little harder at that moment, letting him know that he was on the right path…beside, it wasn't like he could go back, the stones slid into place behind him, preventing him from turning around.

He didn't know how long he had been in the maze for, only that it was beginning to drive him stir crazy, he swore that he had seen that stone ten times now. Max stopped in his place and wondered if he was going round in a circle.

He put his hands into his pockets and rooted around for something before he felt something and pulled out a packet of gum. He placed it on the ground and continued the path he had been taking the whole time till he came across the packet of gum once more. He was walking in a circle.

He turned to the large stone that was driving him nuts before looking around. He moved closer, waving his hands over the gap before stopping when he could feel the air and realised that this was the way to the passage but it was blocked.

"Faith…" Max muttered before he realised something – all the stones that had blocked his way, what if they weren't blocking his way…what if they were illusions that merely made him think that they were blocking his way. It was amazing, people never stopped to think that what they were seeing might be something that was a trick…they just assumed it was really because they never touched it – if they can see then it must be real.

Max picked up the packet and placed it into his pocket before looked at the wall once more. He closed his eyes and took a step forward, half expecting to bump into the wall only to open his eyes when he saw that he was no longer in the maze but in a torch lit pathway.

He looked behind him only to see that the wall was no longer blocking the maze and he grinned. He had passed the test now there was one more challenge – the guardian. Max could only hope that it wasn't another dragon, he didn't fancy facing them down.

Max made his way through the hallway once more, taking in the sights. He was definitely getting closer to meeting the Seer, he didn't know how he knew but he could tell deep within himself and felt a sense of feeling of De-Ji-Vu that was beginning to freak him out.

He reached another clearing but this time; there was a snow white adult leopard with deep blue eyes flecked with sliver sitting in the middle. It reminded him so much of Serena that he almost laughed before shaking the thought out of his head and met the gaze of the leopard, instantly locked in the stare.

_'You must let all of your feelings and thoughts go. Leave your fears and worries behind as they have no concern here…live in the now and realise that the past is something to learn from…not to be burdened with…_' a female voice whispered.

Max did what he was told, he allowed everything to slowly disappear, all his worries of who and what he was faded, and his so called past also disappeared. The only thing left in place was Max Evans, the adopted son of Diane and Phillip Evans who loved him with all of their hearts even thought he wasn't biological theirs.

He was the friend of Alex, Courtney, Kyle, Maria, Tommy and Serena. He didn't have a destiny to live up to, he didn't have enemies…he was simply Max Evans, someone who just wanted guidance to find his path.

The leopard stared at Max for a long moment. Max just swallowed but fought hard not to blink as he continued to meet the leopard stare when it bowed its head. Max staggered back, blinking desperately to get the most needed moisture over his dry eyes before he opened them once more to see that the leopard was now standing over at the entrance, looking over its shoulder to meet Max's gaze once more before gesturing its head toward the entrance.

Max nodded as he straightened his shoulder and followed the leopard to meet the Seer, the one person who he had done all this for so he could get the answer he needed.

The Seer smiled as she waved her hand over the ball. He has completed all of them…he had proven his worth.

TBC

Next chapter – Max meets the Seer – will he get the answers he so desperately seeks?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: ***** Means flashes

Chapter 8: Meeting the Seer

Max continued to follow the leopard when they reached a hallway filled with candles and understood that he was close to the Seer's chamber. He rubbed his sweaty hands over his trousers, hoping that his nervousness wasn't easily detectable when the leopard suddenly vanished in front of him.

Stumbling, Max looked around for the leopard only for his eyes to land on the small version of the leopard…one that was still a cub. Curious, Max tilted his head before he knelt down and picked the cub up into his arms before he straightened and continued down the candle filled hallway till he reached the large chamber.

There was a large bed in the middle with candles all over the room. There was a large crystal ball on an altar and a large bath off to the side. Max couldn't help but take in the sight when a noise interrupted his musing and he turned to see the Seer make her way into the room.

Max could feel his jaw dropping when he saw her, she had long brown hair that reached mid-back and it looked so soft that he fought to restrain himself from reaching out and touching it just to see how soft it really was. She had dark brown eyes that reminded him so much of melted chocolate and she was small compared to him. She wore a dark red bikini like top and a matching floor length skirt with thigh high splits.

The silver anklet glinted under the candle lights whenever her foot appeared out of the split and she wore numerous of bangles on her wrists with a silver snake like arm band on her left upper arm, a silver toe ring and a waist chain but her necklace was the one that had caught his eyes.

It was black metal with a white symbol on it, the same symbol that was the sign of his home world. It was suspended on a thick black cord and it rested perfectly between her breasts. The Seer coughed and Max's eyes snapped up to meet her amused ones with embarrassment and fear clear in his eyes.

"Welcome Max Evans…or should I say King Zan?" asked the Seer as she moved closer to Max and took the cub into her own arms, smiling at the way the cub purred once it was back in her mistress's arms.

"You know who I really am?" Max stumbled over and the Seer grinned as she gestured toward the bed.

"Please, sit. You have had a long journey," she told him. Max moved toward the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Please, tell me how you know me and where you received the pendant," Max pleaded. The Seer took pity on the young man; it was obvious he was in dire needs of answers.

"My name is Liz," Liz told him. "As you know, I am the Seer." Max nodded while sounding out Liz's name in his head, it sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. "I have always known of you since you had made it your decision to see me. The orb, as you can see," she pointed toward the orb on the altar, "is my source to the outside world. This allows me to be warned of who would seek me out. That is how I know of your inheritance. The answer to how I came about this pendant that is related to your home world, I am afraid I can not give you. I have always had in my possession since I could remember."

"Wow," Max whispered before he looked at the cub that was now battling a paw into the bath water, playing with the rose petals. "What about the leopard? When I first saw it, it was an adult yet when we neared your chambers, it is now a cub." Liz smiled.

"Shalula is only a cub at the moment. My last guardian had died of old age and well…the guardians helps to create an illusion that Shalula was an adult leopard – it wouldn't do if people thought they could just barge into my chambers without passing the last challenge," she told Max in a teasing voice but Max could sense the dangers behind it. Despite the fact that she was a cub, there was a chance she could have been dangerous.

Max just sat in silence for a while as Liz placed Shalula on the ground near the bath so she could play for a while before Liz turned back to face Max and felt her heart become heavy at the look on heavy look on his shoulders before she moved closer to him and sat down next to him.

"Life has been so harsh on you," Liz whispered. Max looked at her but she was staring down at her hands on her laps. "Ever since you came out of your pods, your life hasn't been yours. First you sister and best friend had put restrictions on you despite them doing what they wanted then you have a woman come into your life telling you that your path, future and destiny lies with her," Liz looked up at him, "Your soul is so torn that you have no idea where your future lies and that's why you sought me out," she smiled softly, "You have proven your worth – you looked deep inside of you, made sure you trusted your heart, gut instincts and faith, despite the fact you have a hard time believing in god but you prevailed."

Max stood up, it was undeserving to hear someone else tell him about his life, his feelings before he turned to face Liz, who was still sitting on the bed.

"I never knew you existed until a substitute teacher told me about you. She had always had a fascination with you. There was a story of a man who came before you as he had been in love with someone but his family had wished for him to be with someone else. He came before you to find out where he true path lies and found his answer but his lover was killed after he got the answer he sought," Max told her, Liz looked away. "I figured if that part was true, then there was a possibility that you were real too and I knew I had to face the challenges."

Liz stood up and made her way over to Max.

"Do you really wish to know your path?" Liz asked as she stood in front of Max. "I must ask you the question because once I start seeing your future, there is no stopping it and sometimes…the answers I find are never the ones you seek." Max nodded.

"I came all this way here to find an answer to my destiny, I need to know my path otherwise I fear I will become too lost to ever find my way back," Max told her. Liz nodded.

"I must touch you," Liz told him and Max nodded as Liz lifted her hands and cupped the sides of Max's head before she looked deeply into his eyes only to gasp as the visions flashed before her eyes. Max couldn't help but inhale sharply when he realised that they had connected and he was now seeing the same visions as she was.

*****

_Max and Liz kissing, Max pushing Liz back onto the bed, both of them joining as one, Liz gasping in pleasure as Max kissed her neck_

******

_Max driving along the highway, meeting a girl walking along the side of the road, kissing her as he clipped a necklace around her neck_

******

_Max and the mysterious girl, she was far too blurred, in a room, people shouting at them, the girl turning away with tears in her eyes_

******

_The girl and Max fighting and arguing, the girl turning away with Max throwing his fist into a wall, both of them talking and kissing_

******

_The war coming to Earth, Max fighting a dark figure, Max throwing his hand up and a bright blue light emitting from his hand, the war was over, he had won, everyone cheering_

******

_Max making a choice and turning to the girl once more, the girl nodding as she understood and kissing Max on the cheek, the girl taking his hand and people bowing before them_

Max and Liz gasped as they stumbled away from each other, breaking the connection. Liz staggered backward until the back of her legs hit the bed and she sat down on it, trying to shake the fuzziness from her head.

"Wha…what was that?" Max asked, hoarsely, unsure over what he had seen.

"Your future," Liz told him before she looked at him, confused. "You saw it?" Max nodded.

"I'm guessing that's not a regular occurrence?" Max asked, dryly and Liz shook her head.

"No, you are the first that I know of to have shared the vision," Liz explained before she smiled wryly. "Did you get the answer you were seeking?" Max, still confused, nodded.

"It proved that I'm on the right path, that I am not meant to be with my 'destiny' but I am confused to who the girl could be – I couldn't see anything clearly," Max explained and Liz frowned.

"That usually mean that she hasn't been fully formed – that the fates are not sure who the girl will be. They have an idea but they are unsure if it will go that path so they are not showing it clearly in case it might be wrong and has to change," Liz explained before shaking her head. "That was different from what I'm used to." Max nodded in agreement as he kept his eyes averted from her body.

He remembered the vision of the two of them in bed, of Liz gasping and arching herself underneath him in pleasure and wondered if it was just his wistful thinking and imagination or if it would truly be true. Liz was also thinking the same thing, she had been having dreams of the two of them in bed but was unsure if it was just her wishful thinking or if it had been the future.

"Well, at least I know that I will be able to stop our enemies," Max told her before he frowned once more. "But I am curious to how it all will go down as I didn't see a timeline, makes me wonder when my enemy will come down to Earth or maybe I've to go back to my planet." Liz grinned.

"Yeah, one of the disadvantage of knowing your future – you never know when it's going to happen, only that it will happen," Liz told him and Max shot her a half grin before he sat down next to her.

"Your challenges were interesting," Max told her and Liz laughed.

"It wasn't me – these challenges have been around for a while, it was the first Seer who thought up the challenges and it just continued – none of it has really changed except from finding your inner animal, everyone has different ones," Liz explained. Max nodded in understanding as both of them lapsed into silence, wondering what they should say next.

It was awkward being in this situation, they had seen the visions of them in bed together and it was obviously going to happen soon as it had been in the caves but they were unsure if they should allow it to happen or prevent it.

"Anyway, how does one get out of the cave when they have finished the challenges and met the Seer?" Max asked and Liz smiled softly.

"There is a passage that takes you straight back to the jungle, from there you just head back to the village," Liz explained and Max nodded. The visions could have been their own imagination and if it wasn't to come true, then he would be able to leave the cave without any problems. Liz stood up, intending to show Max the way out when something stopped her.

The crystal ball started humming slightly as it started glowing different colours. Liz looked at it, curiously before she made her way over it to. She looked into the crystal ball as the mist changed and gaped at the sight.

"Oh," Liz gasped and Max looked at her.

"What?" asked Max as he moved closer to her and Liz closed her eyes before she looked up at him.

"There's a bad storm outside, you cannot leave until it's finished," Liz explained, understanding dawned on Max then.

"Oh, okay," Max told her before he scratched the back of his head. "Do you know when it will be finished?" Liz shook her head with an apologetic look.

"No, storms are very unpredictable over here – it can last up for two weeks though," Liz told him and Max sighed as he nodded.

"Okay – how will you know when the storm has stopped?" Max asked and Liz pointed to the crystal ball.

"This will let me know, it has a sensor and it will alert me when it stopped, the same way it alerted me that the storm had started," Liz explained. Max sighed as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"So, what do we do in the spare time we have left?" Max asked, none of them having an answer.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9: MatureAdult

A/N: Mature/Adult rating ahead

Chapter 9: The Gift of Passion

They had been stuck in the cave for nearly three days. They had talked over everything with Max asking questions of her abilities to discussing personal things with each other in hope they would get closer to finding out about how Liz had come across the necklace.

"I've always had it, Riverdog said that I had arrived with it and I have no memories of my life before I became a Seer," Liz explained with a shrug. The two of them were sitting on the bed with Shalula lying on her back in between them, enjoying the belly rub that she was getting from Liz. Liz was free from all her jewellery that she usually wore, just wearing the pendant.

"Have you always had leopards as guardians?" Max asked with an amused smile, looking down at Shalula and Liz giggled as she nodded.

"Yeah but Shalula is the only one I've had since a cub. My last guardian was Shalula's father, the mother had died during childbirth," Liz explained.

"She's a lot like you," Max observed, he blushed under Liz's curious gaze. "She's playful and friendly but once you've angered her, you should watch out." Liz rolled her eyes.

"You're the one who walked in on me when I was having a bath," Liz pointed out, remembering the time she had been having a bath only for Max to walk in just as a she stood up, water dripping down her naked body.

Liz had been embarrassed and angry that she had actually thrown a pot at Max's head, missing him by inches which broke Max out of his daze and dashed out of the room before she had gotten a hold of another pot to smash his head with.

"And I apologised for the last two days over – I even gave you a feet massage and fed you grapes," Max reminded. "In nothing but my boxers," Liz grinned a she remembered the scene before shrugging as a devilish glint came to her eyes.

"And it was a nice scene," Liz pointed out, eliciting an eye roll from Max as they both looked at their laps. There had been a couple of close moments where they found themselves almost giving in to their attraction but managed to hold themselves back and needless to say, they were getting frustrated that the storm wasn't going down, if anything, it was actually getting worse leading Liz to think that there was a possibility it was going to last longer than two weeks. "Anyway," Liz distracted herself from thinking these thoughts. "What is so important about this necklace?" Liz played with the necklace.

"It's from my home planet," Max explained. Liz arched an eyebrow. "The symbol is a language from my planet – we call it the Whirlpool Symbol because that's what is near my home planet."

"But why would I have it?" Liz asked, confused. "I'm human – I have no powers and my abilities to tell the future is from me being the Seer." Max shrugged.

"I think it was given to you in your past life and you brought it here," Max told her before he sighed. "Although I'm getting a headache from trying to get an explanation," Liz frowned as she tapped her chin, trying to think of a way she could get the answer.

"Maybe I could consult the crystal ball for the answer but it is a long shot," Liz admitted. Max looked at her, curious to where she was going with this line of thought. "As you know, the crystal ball is my outlet to the outside world," Max nodded, "Well, maybe, as it is connected to me, it could show me my past of when I got this necklace."

"Do you think it will work?" Max asked and Liz shrugged.

"Like I said, it is a long shot," Liz reminded and Max sighed before shrugging.

"Why not?" asked Max, "What harm could it do?" Liz shot him an amused grin at that and Max rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know famous last words." Liz just rolled her eyes before she shifted off the bed with Max and both of them move over to the Crystal ball to see if they could get any answers.

Liz looked at the ball before she looked at Max once more.

"I might go into a daze but if that does happen, don't freak out and do not pull me out of it either," warned Liz and Max nodded in understanding before he held his breath as Liz placed her hand on top of the crystal ball and closed her eyes.

'Show me the moment I got the necklace,' Liz whispered in her mind to the ball and the ball started changing colours under her hand before her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, she could faintly hear Max shouting her name but everything disappeared before she found herself in the middle of a café, dressed in a simple knee length green dress.

She was looking up at the man who was standing in front of her with the necklace in his hand. He wore dark blue jeans and a black shirt. She couldn't see his face, it was too blurred. He told her that his home was with her no matter what but he had to go and do the mission but he promised that he would come back to her as soon it was over.

She just nodded; she understood that it was important for him to do the mission. He slipped the necklace over her head, allowing it to rest on her neck and the pendant to settle perfectly between her breasts. He leaned in and rested his forehead on hers, telling it that it was perfect where it was.

She just smiled as she lifted her head and kissed him before he left the café, leaving her alone but deep inside of her head…she knew that something bad was going to happen but she didn't know what and she didn't want to burden him with the feeling of something that might never happen only for a bright flash and a sound of thunder to crack in her ear, startling her awake.

Liz bolted up, gasping as sweat dripped down her body, her hair sticking to her and her clothes. Max was kneeling next to her with a worried look but there was relief in his eyes. Liz looked around and found that she was on the bed once more.

"What…what happened?" Liz croaked out, her throat dry. Max shook his head.

"You touched the crystal ball, it started changing colour then you just blanked out. You were fitting and your body just arched off the bed and there was a strange wound on your stomach," Max explained. Liz looked down at her stomach and found a small round scar before she frowned.

"That wasn't there before," Liz told him and Max nodded.

"I know, it appeared during your vision," Max explained before he frowned as he placed a hand on her forehead. "You are really warm; do you want me to put you in the water to cool you down?" Liz shook her head.

"No," she whispered as she closed her eyes as she exhaled before she meets Max's eyes once more. "I saw how I got the necklace – it was a man, he told me that it was a promise that he would come back to me, he had a mission that he needed to do. After that, I just saw a bright light and the sound of thunder." Max frowned as he sat back, wondering what was going on.

Liz sat up, taking it slowly as she felt a little dizzy and met Max's eyes. Both of them darkened as they remembered the visions of them in bed together and Max's eyes fell down to her lips only to grit his teeth when he saw her tongue peek out to wet her bottom lip before he met her eyes once more.

They both leaned in and their lips brushed against each other, only their fear holding them back.

"We shouldn't do this…" Max whispered and Liz nodded.

"I know," Liz agreed, "But I can't stop."

"Me neither," Max leaned in and kissed her again, pulling her body against his before he laid her down, following her down as well.

Liz gasped as she spread her legs, allowing Max to fit in between them before sliding her hands under his top to feel the hot skin and the muscles working under them. Max pulled away from her lips and travelled his lips down her neck, revelling in the way she gasped and arched her back, pushing her body further into his before she shifted her hips, rocking against him.

Max groaned as he sat up, pulling Liz up with him as she tugged at his top, helping him to slip it over his head. They separated for a moment to get rid of the material before their lips met each other once more. Max unclipped Liz's bikini and threw it away and brought their bare chests to meet each other, gasping at the sensation before Liz knelt up, breaking the kiss.

Max took in the sight of her bare breasts in front of him before he reached up and took a nipple into his mouth, eliciting a gasp from Liz as her head tilted back and her hands slid into his hair, holding him close to her while Max's hands went to her hips and slowly pulled down the skirt, baring her body completely to her. She never wore underwear, meaning there was less clothing for Max to remove.

Max removed his mouth away from her nipple and moved down lower, reaching the curls that hid the one spot he wanted to taste. Liz held her breath, wondering how Max had managed to regain control so easily when all thoughts flew from her head as Max kissed her and licked her.

"Max…" Liz pleaded as Max's hands cupped her hips, holding her up as he licked harder, running his tongue around the tight bud. "Max…" Liz managed to pull herself away from him, wanting him to be in her when she came as she tightened her grip on his hair and kissed him, hard as she pushed him onto his back so she could unbuckle his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers and both material fell on the ground, just missing Shalula who had decided the clothes made more fascinating toys.

Liz eyed Max's cock before she reached out, sliding a finger from the base to the tip before she rubbed the small slip of semen around the tip. She wrapped her whole hand around him and slid it up and down his cock, enjoying the way he gritted his teeth.

Max jumped when he felt something wet touch him and looked down to see that Liz was licking the tip before he yanked her off him and pushed her on her back, he wasn't going to let her have all the fun.

He spread Liz's legs for her and slid in between them, the head of his cock meeting her entrance. He looked into her eyes and saw the pleading in them before he pushed past the entrance. He stopped, briefly, when he felt her barrier but knew that she was going to feel pain one way or another and pushed past the flimsy barrier.

Both of them gasped as they joined together, memories rushing about through each other heads but they just ignored it, keeping their minds on the pleasure they were giving and receiving from each other.

Max stayed still for a moment, placing his hand over her womb and his hand glowed until he could sense that she was now comfortable and the pain had receded before he pulled out of her and thrusted back into her. Liz moaned as she lifted her head and captured Max's lips with hers once more, moving her hips in the same rhythm, their hands were moving over each other bodies, learning everything they could.

Max broke the kiss and ducked his head down, taking a nipple into his mouth while Liz kissed his neck and shoulder, clenching herself around him in pleasure. Max came back up and Liz took advantage to kiss his neck and shoulder once more, biting down on him as he thrusted harder when she swirled her tongue over a sweet spot that connected his shoulder and neck.

Max slipped an arm around Liz's waist, lifting her off the bed and started thrusting into her harder and faster. Liz was unable to do anything but rock her hips, bucking with each pleasure as Max rubbed against the sweet spot inside of her, threatening to throw her overboard.

Max, sensing that she was close to the edge, leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth and used his free hand to pinch the other nipple, pushing Liz over the edge to fall headfirst into her pleasure.

"Max!" Liz groaned as her head fell backward as her orgasm washed over her, her back stiffened and her body shuddered under Max's touch. Max just kept thrusting to keep her pleasure going till he climaxed into her warm soft folds.

"Liz," gritted out Max before the two of them slumped down on the bed, breathing heavily with Max's head resting on Liz's breasts and Liz ran her hands through his hair as they both fought to get a grip on reality before Max grunted as he slid out of Liz and shifted to the side so he wasn't crushing her.

Liz closed her eyes as memories and flashes started bombing her from all different directions, leaving her disoriented and confused but one of them stuck out and fear shot through her body as her eyes snapped opened in shock.

"Oh…god," Liz gasped as her brown eyes widen in fear and understanding.

"Liz?" Max asked as he turned his head to look at her, worried. Liz turned to face him, unsure of how she was to tell him what she had realised.

"I was the woman in the past life," Liz whispered and Max stared at her, shocked but grew more shocked with her next words. "And you were my lover who sought the Seer before me."

TBC

Sorry for the cliff-hanger...*Runs for her hideout*

*Peeks back out for a moment*

Next chapter should be out soon! Either Saturday or Sunday

*Ducks back into hideout*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Epilogue

Max had been back in Roswell for over a month, it was still the summer and he had applied to many colleges and he been accepted to a few of them. He had picked the college he wanted to go but he wasn't to start until the beginning of September so he had time left before he had to pack.

When he had came back, he started changing everything in his life, he had informed Tess that his path and future most definitely didn't lie with her, one that had angered his sister, best friend, her and their protector but he had ordered them to leave him alone on it. Naesco had no choice but to accept the order and had told the others that he was programmed only to follow the king.

They had fought Max on it, demanding him to follow his destiny but Max had been firm and unrelenting. Diane and Philip had caught wind that they were forcing him once more and had told them to back off before things got serious. They had threatened them with pulling out an injunction if they didn't back off Max.

Thankfully, they had heeded the threat and backed off Max, leaving him alone to breathe. He did turn up for training as his future told him that he would finally face Khivar and bring him down but he knew that he needed to keep training in order to build up his powers.

The gang had been shocked when Max proved that he was stronger than before he left, leaving them curious to what had changed in Max but Max knew what was it that had changed, his love for Liz, his lover in his past life and this one. They had bonded when they had made love and that bond had only deepened when Liz had told him the tale of what really happened in their past life and how she had become a seer.

_'What are you talking about?' Max asked once he had gotten over his shock of Liz being his lover in his past life and that he had been the one to seek out the Seer before._

_'I wasn't always a Seer, Max,' Liz explained. 'A Seer only occurs when someone dies an injustice death – meaning they were killed out of pure jealously or revenge for something that they didn't do. I was killed because you were in love with me and your family wanted you to be with someone else – they removed me from the equation. When the other Seer screamed as the future changed, she died and I took her place – I didn't know anything of our past until we slept together.'_

_'That would explain the dreams,' Max whispered, Liz looked up at him, curious. 'Ever since I found out about the story and read it, it felt so familiar that I just brushed it off but I had been dreaming about you and seeing you in different clothing and different places – in the dreams, you have your hand up, pleading me to help you but I never could.' Liz nodded._

_'I think it's due to your alien inheritance because they never mentioned that you would be able to find me or that you would be able to remember me. Once you had died, your soul moved forward into the next stage, awakening up in your pod and restarting life,' Liz explained before she sighed. 'But there's something else I need to tell you.' Max looked at her, worried. 'I'm dying.'_

_'What?' Max asked as fear clutched his heart._

Max was driving in his jeep on the road to nowhere. He was just driving around aimlessly. His bond with Liz had slowly faded over time that he could no longer feel her and he didn't want to think about what it meant…if she was dead or not.

'Let's not go there' Max warned himself, shaking his head as he focused back on his driving. He had hated to leave Liz but she told him that she wanted him to go, that she didn't want him there when she died.

Max had fought her on it but Riverdog and Eddie and intervened, telling him that once she died, she would be replaced with a complete different Seer who would have no memories of him and that would be more heartbreaking than he would realise. Max had looked into Liz's eyes and saw the pleading there before he agreed.

They had kissed one last time before Max left the island and decided to travel the remaining year he had left before heading back to Roswell.

His parents had commented that there was a change in him, he had grown up more over the year and they had wondered what had caused the change in their son but left it alone, knowing their son was a private young man and that he come to them when he was ready.

Max had also visited Miss Topolsky when he came back and told her that the Seer was real. She had been shocked at the news and invited the young man into her apartment so she could get the details.

Max told her everything, leaving out the intimate details. Miss Topolsky had smiled and told him that she had known the Seer was real the whole time and that her telling the class was a test – to see if anyone was interested in finding the Seer. Serena was part of the protectors which was why she gave Max the clear crystal necklace – it was a hint to help him on his path.

Max had told Miss Topolsky that the Seer was dying when he left and Miss Topolsky had been shocked at the news before she told Max that the Seer would only die once she had completed her path, found her justice that she sought before moving on to allow another Seer to come forward to get her justice.

Max had nodded, he had a feeling that was the case before he left Miss Topolsky's apartment before going for his drive, he needed to get his thoughts under control, he dreamt of Liz every night that he had resorted to not going to sleep to keep his dreams away but she always crept into his mind, no matter what.

He had been driving for a while that the sun was beginning to descent, the sun was turning pink, red and orange. Max closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them and a shadow caught the corner of his eyes so he turned in the direction.

Max sat up straighter when he saw a figure off in the distance and pressed down on the speed. Once he was closer, he could see her properly. Her brown hair moved with the wind, dancing in the air and glinting under the setting sunlight. The black tattoo was clear on the back of her right shoulder. She wore a red halter-neck top and a floor length white skirt and the same jewellery he last saw her in except from the necklace and the numerous of bangles.

She stopped in her tracks before looking over her shoulder to meet the shocked hazel eyes of Max. She watched as Max stopped the jeep and climb out, slowly making his way over to her. She turned around completely and stood there, waiting for him till he stopped in front of her.

"Are you…" he whispered and Liz gave him a shy smile before she looked down at her feet, wondering if she should have came altogether, she already doubted herself. Max lifted a hand and tucked back the lock of hair behind her ear, causing her to raise her head once more to meet his eyes. They gazed into each other eyes as flashes of them meeting together crossed over them before Max leaned down and took Liz's lips in his, causing her to gasp.

Max moved in closer, sliding an arm around her waist while the other hand slid into her hair, cupping the back of her head. Liz slid her hands up his arms till she reached his shoulders, holding on as he took her higher. He broke the kiss and turned his head the other way so he could take her lips in his once more, running his tongue over her lips.

Liz parted her lips, allowing Max entrance as she slid one hand over his neck, pulling him further into her body as her other arm slid down his body and wrapped around his waist, her hand curling into the material of his top.

Soon, they parted to breathe and Max rested his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes, memorising the way she looked and stroked her hair as their bond slowly came back, filling them both once more before Max asked the question that was nagging him.

"How?" whispered Max.

"They allowed me to have another chance," whispered Liz. "They had been shocked that you had found me and decided that we should have a second chance at our love, especially when you had made it clear that you weren't going to make the same mistake as you did the last time, falling into grief as I died and allowed yourself to be married to your 'destiny'." Max grinned as he lifted his hands and moved them around her neck.

"Welcome home, Liz," Max whispered as he clipped the chain and allowed the necklace to rest between her breasts, the whirlwind symbol shining brightly in the setting sun. Liz smiled as she looked up at Max.

"My home is wherever you are," she whispered back. Max smiled before he kissed her once more and rested his forehead against hers; both of them savoured the feeling of their connection being whole once more.

The End

Sorry – no sequel. I did think about doing one but I feel that this is a perfectly good ending and I don't want to ruin it with a sequel.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Oh – and one more thing, a little shameless plugging: If you like Stargate Atlantis and Elizabeth/John pairing, please check out my one shot that I have just posted called Desire of Lust.


End file.
